


Реверс

by AlisaSelezneva



Category: Actor RPF, Импровизация | Improvisation (TV 2016) RPF
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, PG-13, UST, Мифические существа, Юмор, исторические эпохи, повседневность, смена сущности, соулмейты, флафф, фэнтези, элементы гета
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaSelezneva/pseuds/AlisaSelezneva
Summary: За окном Советский Союз. У штурвала самой большой страны в мире стоит Леонид Ильич Брежнев. Будущее прозрачно.Арсений Сергеевич - инженер, работающий на заводе и переводящий Шекспира в свободное время.Антон - оборотень-кот, который точно знает кто его Хранитель.





	Реверс

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7819856

— Арсений Сергеевич, дождь, а вы-таки в одном макинтоше! Простудитесь! — голос Розы Абрамовны зычно рикошетил от стен, резонируя под высоким потолком. Дородная еврейка подошла ближе и заглянула, казалось, прямо в душу. Она была почти вполовину ниже тощего инженера Попова, но это нисколько не мешало ей выглядеть не только убедительно, но и чуточку сурово. Смуглое лицо её расплылось в широкой улыбке: — Возьмите мой зонт. За мной приедет Мойша, я уж как-нибудь добегу. А вы далеко живёте. Заболеете.

Что-то возразить против такого было сложно, да она и не слушала. Всучила чёрный зонт-трость, тяжёлый, как трость Пушкина, и вытолкнула на крыльцо. Поливало знатно. Вода уже пузырилась в лужах, предрекая скорое окончание репетиции потопа, но вымокнуть до пневмонии было пока ещё более, чем реально.  
Арсений раскрыл зонт и шагнул под упругие струи, рассеянно слушая, как барабанят капли по туго натянутой ткани.

Он вчера получил аванс и теперь располагал несколькими хрустящими купюрами. Деньги на завод, на котором работал Попов, приходили прямо из кассы, так что получки всегда выдавались новенькими, только отпечатанными бумажками. Пользуясь тем, что он надёжно защищён от воды, мужчина прошёлся до продуктового и, отстояв очередь, купил четыреста грамм сосисок и половину батона докторской. В соседнем отделе взял два килограмма гречи и полкило риса, а девочкам купил сахарных петушков. Юля будет ругать опять, ну да ладно. Зато Ульяна и Катя обрадуются.  
Он сложил покупки в сумку и пошёл к сестре. Дождь почти закончился, так что можно было сложить зонт. Из-за ставших редкими облаков выглянуло умывшееся солнце. Оно уже розовело, катясь к закату, — осенние дни не баловали длительностью.

Арсений прошёл по проспекту и, свернув на параллельно идущую улочку, направился к знакомому дому, прикидывая, пришла ли уже сестра или её придётся дожидаться. Сегодня он планировал прибраться дома, чтобы не тратить на это выходные, и было бы отлично закончить со всеми делами побыстрее.  
По проекту, над которым он сейчас работал, требовалось провести дополнительные расчёты, но этим он займётся в субботу. А в воскресенье можно будет сходить на "Гамлета" в Мариинку. Паша говорил, что может достать билет недорого. Скорее всего, просто хотел заработать на контрамарках¹.

Мужчина так погрузился в свои мысли, что не сразу различил тихий писк. Звук ввинчивался в уши на одной частоте, противно тревожа мозг. Наверняка какой-то котёнок снова тренировался в лазании на деревья и не может теперь спуститься. Арсений поднял голову и улыбнулся. На ветке, не выше пары метров над землёй, сидел промокший насквозь зверёк. Шерсть слиплась и потемнела, облепив тощую спину и выпирающие, словно крылья, лопатки. На впечатляющих ушах висели капли. Котёнок открыл розовую пасть и снова на грани слышимости мяукнул. Желая прекратить и пытку для себя, и страдания зверя, Попов протянул руки и, подхватив животное, потянул его на себя. Но не тут-то было. Оно намертво вцепилось в ветку, выпустив при этом когти, глубоко вонзившиеся в светлую кору. Несколько не ожидавший такого Арс отпустил котёнка, мгновенно прилипшего обратно к ветке. Животное раскрыло пасть и заорало снова, куда громче и мерзотнее, чем раньше. Всё желание помогать странной кошке пропало напрочь: пусть бестолочь кукует там, раз такая гордая. Махнув рукой, он перехватил удобнее тяжёлую авоську и пошёл было дальше, когда прямо на плечо приземлилось что-то мокрое и вонючее. Тёмно-рыжий ком уселся удобнее и тут же замурчал, источая любовь и запах влажной шерсти. Устоять было невозможно.

Кота, а это оказался очень даже норовистый котик, было решено назвать Гамлетом. Правда, когда он, вырвавшись из кокона полотенец, в который Юля его завернула, с рычанием накинулся на кусок докторской, поступило предложение назвать его Бродягой или более миловидным, но почти не меняющим суть Бард. Арсений заартачился, взял воющее чудище на руки и, заглянув в зелёные глазищи, утвердил благословенный Шекспиром вариант имени. Юля и девочки не стали спорить.  
Он отгрузил им продукты, чуть краснея, заявил, что ему всего хватает и, подсушив кота, посадил его прямо в растянутый немного пуловер и понёс счастье домой.

Оставшись наедине, мужчины, под снисходительное мурчание Гамлета, немного обсудили политику и взгляды Арсения Сергеевича на будущее страны и легли спать. Жарко, но зато никто не остался в обиде.

Проснуться утром и тут же почувствовать резкий аммиачный запах оказалось чуть более неожиданным, чем Арсений мог бы предположить. Он, сонный, сунул ноги в тапки и, щурясь, включил свет. В комнате следов преступления, как и самого преступника, не было. Попов шагнул в коридор и обнаружил искомое — желтоватая лужа расползалась по дубовому паркету. Гамлет сидел рядом, повесивший голову и явно готовый принять любую кару, какую человек сочтёт нужным на него обрушить. Но человек не счёл необходимым ругать или, тем более, бить кота. Он спокойно взял тряпку и, демонстрируя отличную растяжку, вымыл пол. Потом прошёлся ею ещё раз и закончил уже у порога, проведя скорую уборку. Осмотрел плоды своего труда и, потрепав кота по холке, ушёл на кухню нарезать ему сосисок, а себе бутербродов. Позавтракать Арсений Сергеевич решительно не успевал.

Прибежав на работу, он первым делом заглянул к завхозу Розе Абрамовне и вернул позаимствованный накануне зонт. Сегодня инженер выглядел удивительно неопрятно, и женщина внимательнее обычного его осмотрела. Отметила то, насколько криво завязан обычно аккуратный галстук, выбившийся из-под джемпера ворот рубашки, встрёпанные волосы. Всё это указывало на определённую спешку, совершенно несвойственную обычно собранному Арсению Сергеевичу. Женщина улыбнулась ему лукаво и, взяв зонт, сунула его куда-то себе за спину, принявшись пространно рассуждать о пользе наличия женщины в квартире.

— Ведь и готовить будет. А то вы вон какой худой. К тому же уборкой заниматься куда проще вдвоём. А прогулки? Это же такая романтика, особенно сейчас, — она задержала взгляд на окне, где октябрьский ветер, налетая с маху, вгрызался в чёрные, почти лишённые листьев ветви и истово срывал с них то, что ещё осталось, швыряя вслед немногочисленным прохожим, и умилилась. Арсений улыбнулся застенчиво и поднял брови. Он пожал плечами, явно не до конца понимая, к чему она клонит.

— Роза Абрамовна, а вы говорили, что у вас когда-то кошечка жила. Мария, насколько помню.

— Да, конечно. Мир её праху. А-таки какое вам, Арсений Сергеевич, дело до моей плутовки? — женщина поправила очки с толстыми стёклами в дорогой роговой оправе.

— Я котёнка подобрал, и мне надо с кем-то посоветоваться по содержанию. А то с утра уже был конфуз.

Чёрные брови еврейки взлетели почти к самым волосам, и, прижав руки к груди, она едва не заплакала от разочарования: в уголках её глаз явно что-то блеснуло.

— Пока сделайте ему место из таза и газеты да сварите кашу с курой, только без костей. Варить лучше в бульоне, чтобы каша была вкуснее. А в субботу приходите ко мне, я вам отдам вещи моей Маньки. Где-то на антресолях лежат. Приходите к пяти, я как раз успею всё найти.

— Спасибо, — Арс расплылся в улыбке и, окрылённый, ушел к себе в кабинет.

Водя грифелем по листу, он то и дело мыслями возвращался домой. Думал, думал, думал. Оставить малыша одного было не самой лучшей идеей, но ведь он скоро вернётся. Сейчас только в магазин зайдёт, купит куру. И какой-то каши. А какой?

В бухгалтерии молодой специалист произвёл фурор. Обычно сюда, кроме работниц, никто не заходил. Но в день зарплаты тут было людно, правда, очередь выстраивалась у крошечного окошка кассы, находящегося за углом, а не в душном кабинете, где трудились сотрудницы. Даже Ольга Михайловна, сухая пятидесятилетняя женщина, вышла из-за своего стола, стоящего в самом углу, чтобы принять участие в общей дискуссии. Они наперебой советовали чем кормить, как приучить к лотку и чем выводить запахи и пятна.

— Мыть можно хозяйственным мылом. Шерсть будет как у лисицы. У меня была рыжая кошка, точно говорю, — улыбалась очаровательно Лиза. Она недавно развелась и теперь воспитывала сына одна.

— Чё ты врёшь-то? — Маша надулась, глядя на Мокрову. — У тебя была кошка чёрная, как уголь. А рыжая была у Ольки, но та болеет.

Арсений рассеянно улыбнулся. Непривыкший к такому обилию внимания, он терялся. Мужчина одёрнул рукава джемпера и, скомкано поблагодарив дам, вышел из душного кабинета. Без необходимости вдыхать смесь из "Красной Москвы" и "Француженки" дышалось куда легче. И даже думалось как-то свободнее. Лучше уж в субботу уточнить некоторые моменты.

Когда он вошёл в квартиру, об ногу ударилось что-то слишком твёрдое, чтобы быть котом. Оно упало на ботинки и сдавленно мяукнуло. Арсений включил свет, поставил портфель к стене и, склонившись, погладил Гамлета по рыжей голове.  
Кот был не ярко-оранжевый, а скорее нежного кремового оттенка. На светлой мордочке выделялись лукавые зелёные глаза. Он смотрел, чуть прищурившись. Мяукнул громко и потёрся об ноги, прижался тёплым боком. Замурчал удовлетворённо. Будто весь день ждал этой возможности.  
Арсений погладил тощую спину, на которой, при желании, можно было пересчитать все позвонки, подхватил мурчащее чудо под круглый живот и понёс в комнату.  
Ужинали они вместе. Попов сварил кашу по рецепту Розы Абрамовны, и она оказалась на редкость вкусной. А потом легли спать.

***

Затрещал будильник. Арсений выключил его, опустив руку на прохладный металл, и привычно сел в кровати. По одеялу покатился кот. Он тут же схватился когтями за пододеяльник и сонно мяукнул, вложив весь спектр своего недовольства в короткий звук. Судя по тому, что Гамлет тут же уткнулся мордой в постель, он заснул. Если вообще просыпался.

Арсений зевнул и поднялся. Вытянулся во весь рост, прислушался к ощущениям. Прикрыл глаза и, выдохнув, принялся за зарядку. Впереди было много дел. На этой неделе субботник не проводился, так что Попов был предоставлен сам себе.  
Наскоро умывшись и позавтракав варёными яйцами, он накормил ими же кота и, переодевшись в домашнее, встал у чертёжной доски. Мысль ускользала. Она вертелась прямо перед носом. Ясная и простая. Но, стоило попытаться её ухватить, исчезала, дразня.  
Арсений взял в руку карандаш и замер, занеся его над бумагой. Прикрыл глаза, сосредоточившись.  
Мимо, грохоча пятками (или чем там топают кошки), пронёсся Гамлет. Он, совершенно счастливый, гнал перед собой какую-то бумажку.  
За окном заливало город, рикошетя по стёклам и жестяным откосам.  
Мысль, вильнув, легла в руку, и Арсений начал расчёты.

***

Вечер выдался не только холодным, но и ужасно ветреным. Пока Арсений ждал троллейбус, он так замёрз, что не чувствовал ни ушей, ни носа, запоздало сожалея, что надел тонкое пальто, а не тёплый тулуп. Да, был бы не такой модный, но зато в тепле. Ещё бы ушанку сейчас. Привезённые из Омска, они частенько пригождались и в культурной столице. Носить их Попов никогда не стеснялся, ставя собственный комфорт выше желания показаться франтом. Но утром было тихо, а по радио говорили, что температура не опустится ниже, чем на пару градусов. Днём, когда он шёл из своего корпуса в столовую, даже выглянуло солнце. Обласкало теплом, уверив, что и вечер не подкачает, но налетевший ветер скрыл его за кучевыми облаками и после вгрызался в инженера, в остановку и в каждого, кому не посчастливилось оказаться на улице. Но рогатый всё-таки приехал и, запрыгнув в него, Арсений пробил билет в компостере, сделав несколько круглых отверстий, и встал в конце, у окна.  
Его потряхивало, а лицо начало жечь от тепла салона.  
Инженер прикрыл глаза, мерно покачиваясь на ухабах дороги, и даже, кажется, задремал.  
Вывело его из этого состояния мягкое прикосновение к плечу.

— Добрый вечер, товарищ. Что у вас на проезд?

Он обернулся и посмотрел на контролёра. Мужчина, на вид возраста его отца с пушистыми седыми усами, выглядел чуть устало.  
Арсений протянул ему билет. Тот посмотрел мельком и, коснувшись козырька фуражки, ушёл к остальным пассажирам, оставив Попова в покое.  
Мимо тянулись улицы, засыпанные снегом и залитые желтоватым светом круглых фонарей. Арсений зевнул, прикрыв рот перчатками, и стал пробираться к выходу — следующей была как раз его остановка. Запоздало подумалось, что стоило бы ехать на метро. Тогда не замёрз бы. Но Николай Викторович хотел поговорить, и отказать было совершенно невозможно — пришлось идти в обратную от метро сторону.  
В следующий раз на подобный променад он не согласится, решил про себя Арсений и вышел на улицу, тут же попав в объятия хлёсткого и злого ветра. Тот дёрнул шарф, растрепал волосы и укусил за нос.

В ногу привычно врезался Гамлет. Арсений даже говорить ничего не стал: кот всё равно делал по-своему, и заставить его беречь то немногое, что чудом уцелело внутри черепа, было невозможно. Так что Арс просто отодвинул его ногой вглубь квартиры и стал раздеваться под аккомпанемент из громогласного мурчания, перемежающегося мяуканьем.

На кухне выяснилось, что кот съел всё, что ему полагалось, и, кроме того, выкатил из-под буфета картофелину, покусав ещё и её.  
Попов покачал головой и пошёл в комнату переодеться. Кот тут же бросился ему под ноги, путаясь там и больше мешая, чем помогая идти.

Арс налил немного супа с макаронами в ковшик и поставил на плиту. Он помешивал ложкой, чтобы не пригорело. Есть не хотелось, но кот голодным не ложился. И, если ему нужно было побыть в тишине и покое, а этого сейчас очень хотелось, Гамлета следовало накормить. Некоторое время чудовище будет лежать с огромным животом и тяжело дышать. За это время он вполне успеет принять ванну.

Так думал Арсений Сергеевич, лёжа в ванной и отогреваясь. Было хорошо и спокойно. В ноги и руки, казалось, возвращалась жизнь, они снова становились гибкими и подвижными, привычными. Он улыбнулся и, дотянувшись, подхватил том Бунина. Не самое лёгкое чтение, но вполне пригодное.  
"Тёмные аллеи" обнажали такие страсти, что становилось не по себе. Автору удалось поймать и запечатлеть страшные и уродливые движения души человеческой.

_Красота, ум, глупость — все эти слова никак не шли к ней, как не шло все человеческое: поистине, была она как бы с какой-то другой планеты. Единственное, что шло к ней, была бессловесность. И она полулежала и молчала, мерно мерцая черным бархатом своих ресниц-бабочек, медленно помахивая веером…_  
Раз утром, когда во двор гостиницы вбежал рикша, на котором я обычно ездил в город, малаец встретил меня на ступеньках веранды и, поклонившись, тихо сказал по-английски:  
— Сто рупий, сэр 

Арсений заложил страницу пальцем и нахмурился. Дыхание участилось, а сердце забилось так, будто он бежал недавно. Он прикрыл глаза, пережидая. От многих рассказов в этом сборнике его кидало в дрожь или в жар. Так и сейчас: совсем крошечный "Сто рупий" неприятно удивил. Творчество писателя и восхищало, и пугало.  
По спине прошёл холодок, точно между лопаток, и Попов передёрнул плечами. А когда открыл глаза, едва сдержался, чтобы не вскрикнуть: оперевшись на край ванной, стоял Гамлет. Не моргая, он смотрел на хозяина огромными глазищами. Кот слабо мяукнул и потянулся лапой к воде. Ему это удавалось с трудом — рост едва позволял достать до края. Он сорвался, лишившись опоры, и шлёпнулся на пол.  
Попов отложил книгу на крышку стиральной машины и откинулся на спинку ванной. Хотелось подумать. Из-за того, что кот открыл дверь, полежать сколько рассчитывал не получится. Но он с этим смирился.  
И тут в воду шлёпнулось рыжее.  
Гамлет сразу начал молотить лапами, брызгая во все стороны и мяуча так, будто его топят.  
Арсений, не ожидавший подобной прыти, кое-как подхватил животное, чудом не получив когтями, и поднялся. Вода текла с них обоих ручьями. Кот обиженно пищал, будто в воду его окунул злой хозяин, а не собственная глупость.  
Мужчина вылез, едва не растянувшись на кафельном полу, завернул кота в своё полотенце и пошёл в комнату, оставляя за собой мокрые следы и покрываясь мурашками, — в квартире было не так тепло как в ванной.

Весь оставшийся вечер они сидели по разным сторонам кровати.  
Попов был недоволен тем, что так и не смог как следует отогреться, а кот явно негодовал из-за вынужденного купания.

Спать они тоже легли порознь. Но сквозь дрёму Арсений почувствовал, как зверь прошёлся по кровати и улёгся у него под боком, тут же принявшись мурчать.

***

Рос кот стремительно. И то ли Арсений видел его слишком редко, то ли он действительно был такой крупный, но, казалось, каждый вечер Гамлет вытягивался ещё немного. Тощие ноги стали непомерно длинными; живот, бывший круглым и умилительным, исчез, почти прилипнув к позвоночнику. И только глаза на узкой морде оставались такими же огромными. И смотрели всё так же пристально и преданно. Арсений стал чаще оставаться дома, посещая только обязательные субботники и навещая сестру и племянниц или приглашая их к себе. А девчонки, радостно визжа, забегали в квартиру и принимались гоняться за котом. Тот, прижав к голове огромные уши, со всех своих длиннющих ног давал такого стрекача, что гепард мог позавидовать. Но и у этого спринтера была Ахиллесова пята: коврик перед кроватью Арсения. Он был небольшой, тонкий и особо не защищал ноги от холода, но как-то трепетно полюбился хозяину квартиры, так что всегда лежал с правой стороны кровати — именно оттуда инженер Попов вставал, чтобы отправиться на завод. Кот, цепляясь за всё, за что только можно, цеплялся и за злополучный плод чьих-то неуёмных стараний и, путаясь в нём длинными лапами, заваливался на бок или на живот и тут же оказывался обезврежен прямо на подступах к надёжному укрытию. Ульяна, как более старшая, крадучись заходила в комнату и, выпутав несопротивляющееся животное, уносила его обратно в кухню, чтобы там передать сестре и вместе, сидя на полу, поиграть с ним.

Арсений, потягивая чай, смотрел на то, как девочки в четыре руки наглаживают кота, судя по выражению морды, готового отдать богу душу, и внутренне очень умилялся. Он обожал своих племянниц, любил сестру и был ей благодарен за всё. За то, что она ему говорила и чуть больше за то, о чём тактично молчала.  
А когда утомившиеся играми девочки собирались домой и он помогал им повязывать шарфы и затягивать тесёмки шапок, Попов и вовсе чувствовал себя счастливым. И было ему чуточку совестно. Не имея семьи, он искренне тянулся к чужой, но невероятно уставал от производимого детьми шума.

Когда за ними закрылась дверь, Арсений расставил аккуратно свои ботинки, потому что Катенька непременно их задевала, когда толкалась в небольшой прихожей, поправил рассеянно пальто, просто так, без причины, и, повернувшись к коту, задержал на нём взгляд на несколько долгих секунд.

— Как всё-таки хорошо, Гамлет, что ты не умеешь разговаривать, — улыбнулся Арсений и пошёл на кухню мыть посуду.

А потом, предвкушая воскресенье и возможность спать чуть дольше обычного, он сел в кресло у окна и, включив лампу, принялся переводить "Сон в летнюю ночь". Из-за обилия сказочных персонажей получалось сложно; далеко не всё, что было нужно, удавалось найти в словаре, и какие-то слова он просто выписывал в блокнот, собираясь обратиться потом к Фроловой из шестого кабинета. Молодая, она проходила стажировку в Лондоне и отлично владела языком. А ещё привезла оттуда джинсы и жевательную резинку. Но это Попова интересовало куда меньше, чем её лингвистические навыки.

Кот дисциплинированно влез на колени, уже едва помещаясь в узком пространстве между ногами Арсения и крышкой стола, но всё так же, как в детстве, пытаясь втиснуться. Судя по звуку, он пару раз приложился костями, но всё-таки смог найти какую-то удобоваримую позу и затих.  
Арсений выписал ещё одно слово, трактовка которого ему не давалась, и, подумав, записал в блокнот всё четверостишье. Мало ли, Оксана сможет помочь с более красивым переводом. Он машинально сунул руку под стол, пытаясь уже привычно погладить хребетик, но натолкнулся на пух и понял, что рука уже не помещается.

— А ты растёшь. Так быстро. Даже не замечаю. Всё время на работе, — Арсений ухмыльнулся, глядя на стол. Туда, где, по ощущениям, прятался кот. Ставший уже таким родным, тощий меховой товарищ скрашивал хмурые Ленинградские утра, промозглые вечера и морозные ночи. Арсений был очень доволен, что кот всё-таки пошёл с ним: уже в ноябре ударили морозы, а сейчас, после Крещения, на улицу и вовсе было страшно выходить. Наверняка многие кошки погибли. Такая же участь ждала бы и Гамлета.  
Будто почувствовав настроение хозяина, кот, пятясь, выбрался из-под стола и, взъерошенный, кое-как развернувшись на хозяйских коленях, поставил лапы на грудь, дотянулся мордой до лица, тщательно обнюхал небритый подбородок, ткнулся мокрым носом в губы и, громко мурча, потёрся головой, выражая всеобъемлющую привязанность. Арс обнял Гамлета. Он чуть сдвинулся в кресле, полуложась, помог животному удобнее улечься на груди и стал его поглаживать. Он хотел налить себе чаю, чтобы немного согреться, но передумал. Кошачий клубок явно заснул и теперь, урча, тихонько вонзал когти в плотную ткань пижамы, ласкаясь. Так они просидели до предрассветных сумерек. Арсений заснул, держа кота. Ночью ему показалось, что Катенька забралась на колени и, обняв за шею, прижалась тёплым тельцем. Он обнял её, поддерживая, и провалился снова в сон. А наутро проснулся с котом.

"Приснится же такое", — рассеянно подумал Попов и, зевнув от души, мягко согнал животное. Кости затекли от неудобной позы, и досыпать он ушёл в кровать.

На этот раз Арсений проснулся от ощутимого удара по почке и, открыв глаза, несколько секунд смотрел на настенные часы, монотонно тикающие и безразличные ко всему. Хотелось верить, что это просто очень реалистичный сон и что сейчас в его кровати никто не спит. Но в утренней тишине отчётливо слышалось сопение и веяло теплом. Кто мог пробраться к нему в квартиру и почему не ограбил его, а лёг спать рядом, относилось к разряду вопросов, ответ на которые человечеству не будет дан никогда. Но трусом Попов не был, так что, собрав на всякий случай, всю свою храбрость и весь рационализм, он медленно обернулся и замер.  
На кровати лежал кот.  
Просто кот, который, очевидно, задел его лапой во сне, а показалось, что ударили. Несколько обескураженный таким положением дел, Арсений поднялся. Адреналин взбодрил его и разогнал сонливость, так что инженер принялся активно выполнять физические упражнения под внимательным и даже любопытным взглядом зелёных глаз. Оставалось радоваться, что Гамлет больше не лезет под гантели и не пытается отнять гирю. Ловко орудовать шестнадцатикилограммовым снарядом Попов не мог и каждый раз опасался, что поставит его на животное. Ну или на длинный тонкий хвост. Но обошлось.

Завтракали вместе. Арсений сварил пять яиц, нарезал их и, смешав со сметаной, положил часть в кошачью миску. Себе он сделал ещё и кофе, а яично-сметанную массу намазал на хлеб. Желтки были яркие, завтрак радовал глаз. Чуть подсоленная паста была вкусной и питательной. Но, судя по выражению морды кота, так считали далеко не все жители квартиры семьдесят два по Малой Конюшенной. Гамлет осмотрел миску, понюхал и, фыркнув, закопал свой завтрак.

— Останешься таким же тощим, тебя никто никогда не полюбит, — буркнул в рыжую спину Арсений и отпил крепкий, как металлический канат, и сладкий, как грех, кофе. Кот остановился, вернулся к тарелке и принялся чавкать, явно давясь. Впрочем, миску он вылизал до блеска, и Арсений, несколько обескураженный, остался мыть посуду.

***

Было в Оксане что-то очаровательное. Какая-то приятная лёгкость в общении. Она отличалась от всех, кого Попов знал. И от мужчин, загнанных, словно в саркофаг, в нормы общественного представления о сильном поле, и от женщин, флиртующих, строящих глазки и всячески ему симпатизирующих. Не то чтобы это было такой уж проблемой, однако надоело. К тому же, одинокий и скромный инженер Попов совершенно не был готов сделать _то самое_ предложение ни одной из них. Да и в принципе, ни одной. А с Фроловой было легко. Она так же, как и он, запойно обожала английский, читала на нём и свободно болтала, заставляя Попова то и дело краснеть и смотреть на пыльные носы своих ботинок. Весна медленно вступала в свои права, заражая город птичьим пением и напаивая клейким запахом смолы, рождающим в душах желание жить и радоваться. Оксана соглашалась на прогулки, благодарила за мороженое в вафельном стаканчике и за стакан дюшеса. Смотрела лукаво и всё улыбалась-улыбалась-улыбалась… Болтая с ним по-английски.  
А когда он уставал и просил перейти на родной, смеясь, поправляла выбившиеся из-под платка пряди волос.

— Вы такой смешной. И делаете огромные успехи. Только вот вы сказали, что хотите, чтобы я уже была у вас в гостях, — она широко улыбнулась.

— Простите меня, Оксана. Я неисправим, — Арсений сунул руки в карманы макинтоша и посмотрел на озеро. Крича, утки дрались за перловку, которой их кормил какой-то мальчишка.  
Она, проследив за его взглядом, мягко взяла мужчину под руку и повела к берегу.

— Иногда мне казалось, раньше, что вы ко мне неравнодушны, — Оксана сделала паузу и, фыркнув от смеха, продолжила: — И я всё не могла понять, что же во мне такого. Я молода, это факт, но не так уж красива, да и одеваюсь… Вы сами знаете.

Арсений кивнул, а девушка продолжила.

— И я даже думала, что скажу, если вы вдруг признаетесь. Правду или солгать, чтобы вас не обижать. Но вы всё не говорили и не говорили. Уже весна, а мы даже за руку не гуляем, — она заглянула ему в глаза. — И я так рада, Арсений Сергеевич. Вы не представляете. Вы стали мне настоящим другом. Я это очень ценю. И не хотела бы портить нашу дружбу романтическими потугами. Что скажете?

— Скажу, что хотел бы услышать последнюю фразу по-английски. Очень уж любопытно как ты переведёшь слово "потуги".

Они рассмеялись. А на следующий день Оксана приехала к нему в гости, чтобы познакомиться наконец с Гамлетом, поиграть немного в шахматы и помочь с переводом. Осталось совсем немного.

Она разулась, поставила свои ботинки рядом с его и посмотрела на кота. Тот, спрятавшись за углом, косился одним глазом и, кажется, тихонько рычал. Оксана, ничуть не смущённая таким приветствием, шагнула в квартиру и, подхватив животное, погладила его по морде. Дала обнюхать свою руку и, только кот закончил с этим, тут же почесала пушистую щёку.

— Какой красавец. Я бы и не сказала, что вы его на улице подобрали. Крупный. А шерсть какая! Просто загляденье. Вы его чем-то моете?

Арсений включил газовую плитку и обернулся к Оксане.

— Думаю, это оттого, что он не брезгует ни кашами, ни супами. Умудряется есть даже тушёную капусту. Правда, его пучит с неё, но это ничего. Тем более Гамлет не жалует водные процедуры, предпочитая любому мытью собственный язык, — Арсений подошёл ближе и ласково погладил широкий лоб, провёл между ушей, привычно скользнул к шее, которую кот тут же подставил, приподняв морду.

— Любит вас, — заметила Оксана и присела со своей ношей на стул. Но Гамлет не стал оставаться на руках и, вывернувшись, спрыгнул. Подошёл к Попову, потёрся о ноги.  
Арсений занялся чаем. Он насыпал немного заварки в чайничек и замер, ожидая, когда повалит пар из носика, параллельно размышляя о последнем сонете, который вчера переводил.

— У вас на рукаве заплатка отпоролась. Давайте пришью?

Арсений обернулся, как будто пытаясь разглядеть локоть, потом вывернул руку, увидел, что Фролова права: тёмная заплатка, которую он поставил, немного отошла, и теперь торчали нитки.

— Ну что ты. Не стоит беспокойства. Я сейчас просто сниму его.

— Не упрямьтесь. Я сделаю аккуратно. Честное слово.

Огорчать Оксану повторным отказом не хотелось и, сдавшись, Попов принёс ей коробку с нитками и отдал джемпер. В конце концов, она же его не съест.  
А Фролова ловко выбрала иголку, отпорола до конца платку и, взяв нитки в цвет, принялась пришивать. Гамлет же бросил вытирать свою шкуру о ноги хозяина, запрыгнул на стул и уставился на штопающую девушку. Он внимательно следил за движениями её пальцев, порой подаваясь всем телом за иголкой. Это заставило Арсения улыбнуться. Он заварил чай и, пролив его первый раз, разлил по чашкам. Поставил на стол сахар и конфеты, среди которых были любимые ириски "Ледокол" и, взяв кота на руки, сел напротив Оксаны, позволив Гамлету устроиться на коленях.  
Фролова посмотрела на вазочку с угощениями и, отрезав нитку, поинтересовалась:

— Любите зубодёр?

— Что, прости?

— Ириски, говорю, вам эти нравятся? У меня в детстве из-за такой зуб выпал. Так я рыдала на весь посёлок. Еле успокоили.

Попов поднял брови и рассмеялся шутке. Он погладил кота, растерявшего всякий интерес к джемперу и теперь норовящего то и дело потереться о подбородок инженера, и взялся за чашку. Тонкая керамика, расписанная гжелью, выглядела нарядно и изящно. Как раз то, что требовалось для приёма гостей. Оксана тоже отпила и зажмурилась.

— Какой чай у вас вкусный получился. Вы его не варите?

— Нет. Предпочитаю пить так, как в Китае делают. Проливом².

Оксана подняла светлые брови и улыбнулась. Широко, искренне.

Порой Попов ловил себя на мысли, что хотел бы вот так. Что именно с Фроловой и стоило попробовать. Но потом, глядя в её лучистые глаза, на полные губы, на румянец, понимал: нет. Не стоит ей всё портить своими "romantic attempts".

***

Время, порой, замирало, как кот перед прыжком. Пружинисто собиралось, сжималось в клубок, несколько мгновений или даже дней бездействовало, давая возможность расслабиться, потерять бдительность, чтобы в следующую секунду, резко распрямившись, оглушить.

Это произошло в конце мая. Погода устоялась отличная, зелень пёрла, пригретая ласковым солнцем, а птицы, казалось, совершенно одуревшие от запахов весны, галдели так, что уши закладывало. Он шёл по парку в одной из своих застиранных рубашек, сжимая в одной руке ремень портфеля, своего бессменного спутника, а второй поддерживая под руку Анну. Она недавно перевелась к ним на завод и сразу на место старшего мастера, хотя у себя в Новокузнецке занимала должность пониже. Каких только слухов о ней не ходило, но женщина гордо держала голову, и сплетни к ней не липли. В итоге без подпитки они вскоре померли и сгнили, иногда напоминая о себе смрадом в тесных курилках и дальних коридорах цехов. Попов их не слушал и всячески избегал вовлечения в обсуждения то её новой юбки слишком смелого кроя, то слишком вольного выреза. Он слышал, как шептались, что "она даже не замужем", но стоически это игнорировал. Обходясь как с любой другой лишней информацией — не забивая себе голову.

И вот они шли, птицы на ветках свистели, а утки качались на глади пруда. Вокруг было зелено и как-то надрывно. Будто и не семь вечера, а полдень. Анна вдруг остановилась, и Арсений, решивший, что она оступилась, повернулся, намереваясь подхватить свою спутницу, и замер, каменея. Она поцеловала его. Прижалась своими мягкими губами к его, укутала в аромат духов, чего-то отчаянно французского, нездешнего, и советской помады. Прикрыла смоляные ресницы, кажется, даже не накрашенные. Он чувствовал, как бьётся её пульс в кончиках пальцев, которыми она погладила его по шее. Но в душе этот порыв не нашёл отклика. Инженер Попов привычно взял на себя обязанность решить эту ситуацию, пока Попов-мужчина чувствовал себя максимально неловко. Рациональная его часть мягко убрала её руки со своей шеи и, вынудив губы улыбнуться, что-то там сказала. Анна просто кивнула и, кажется, даже не расстроившись, поправила на плече сумочку и неторопливо направилась прочь по дорожке. Совсем не в ту сторону, в которую они шли изначально.

***

Лето пролетело полное забот. Он много работал на Юлиной даче. Помогал высаживать картофель, возился с клубникой и таскал вёдрами воду с колонки. Кожа Арсения приобрела приятный бронзовый оттенок, такой, что сестра порой шутила: на пьедестал и на площадь — вылитый памятник. Каждый станет тереть ступню, а самые ловкие ещё и нос. А он вон какой, _ис-клю-чи-тель-ный_. Она это всегда произносила по слогам. С самого детства. Так что сейчас, сидя у огня, мирно горящего в углублении, он улыбался, ощущая, как ностальгия царапается внутри. Было жарко от пламени и от Гамлета, лежащего на коленях, но так хорошо, что просто невыносимо. Кот, накормленный до отвала, давно уснул, капризно дёргая ушами, когда на них норовили сесть комары. Арс гладил его голову, ставшую куда крупнее, чем ему помнилось, и улыбался. Катя уснула на коленях у Ульяны, так же, как кот у него, — свернувшись калачиком. В траве стрекотали сверчки, на пруду орали лягушки, а июль горел. Истово.

Юля поднялась и кивнула на дочерей. Арс встал следом, аккуратно взяв кота и тут же уложив его на своём стуле, не изменяя позы — тем же кренделем, каким он спал. Сестра подхватила младшую — Катеньку, а Арсению досталась Ульяна. Худенькая, девочка была почти невесомой. Даром, что ей уже двенадцать. Он помнил её совсем крошкой. Тогда в родильный дом за племянницей и сестрой он приехал с родителями. Виктору, отцу малышки, даже не стали говорить — он ушёл в запой, узнав по телефону, что у него не сын, а дочь.  
Попов зашёл в детскую и аккуратно положил девочку на постель. Стянул короткие шорты, оставив Ульянку в трикотажной маечке, в которой он когда-то сам ходил, но она так выцвела, что теперь годилась только для дачи, и, вытащив из-под неё лёгкое покрывало, накрыл ребёнка. Юля тоже закончила с Катей и жестом, хорошо различимым в полумраке, позвала его за собой. Арсений вышел из комнаты, притворил за собой дверь и пошёл следом за сестрой на улицу.  
Она налила ему вина, которое сделала ещё в том году, и уселась на низкую табуретку у огня.

— Знаешь, Арсюш, думаю много в последнее время, — голос её звучал устало, загнанно. А Арсюшей Юля называла его крайне редко. С тех пор, как ему минуло девять и он стал пионером, она употребляла эту форму имени всего несколько раз.

— О чём, родная? — объятия у них в семье были не в почёте и, несмотря на то, что Арсений хотел поддержать сестру, обнимать её было странным. Но, решив, что при желании она оттолкнёт, он наклонился и огладил её по плечам. Юля в ответ тепло ему улыбнулась.  
Гамлет сонно завозился, вывернулся, демонстрируя белый подбородок, медленно стёк с табурета на землю да там и остался.

— О тебе. Боюсь как бы слухи не поползли снова.

— Этого не произойдёт. Ты же знаешь, я завязал.

Сестра обернулась и посмотрела на него долго, казалось, читая, как раскрытую книгу.

— Мне-то можешь не врать. С таким люди не завязывают. Я статьи читаю, знаю, о чём говорю. Даже электричество не помогает. А его считали перспективным. Для лечения.

— Мне не нужно лечение. Я обойдусь без него, — он погладил мягкие её плечи, склонился, поцеловал в щеку. Как раньше, ещё в детстве.

— Я хочу видеть тебя счастливым, Арсюш. А ты только и делаешь, что помогаешь мне и девочкам. О себе бы подумал. Ленинград большой город. Можно же кого-то найти?

Попов скользнул руками по её плечам и, подхватив стакан с вином, посмотрел в огонь.

— Я не хочу никого искать. Ты же помнишь. Максим говорил, что любит меня. Что мы будем вместе, — он тяжело сглотнул, немигающе глядя в пламя. — А потом сам же рассказал на партсобрании, что он из этих. И что у него даже мужчина есть. Я понимаю, что он не со зла и вообще хотел как лучше, но слухи потом пошли.

— И нам пришлось бежать из Омска, — подхватила сестра. — Я всё помню, поверь. Такое не забудешь.

— Мне жаль, родная, — он посмотрел на сестру, но та только отмахнулась.

— Не о чем тут жалеть. Ульянка уже большая была, а Катя отца и не помнит совсем. Это к лучшему. Я больше беспокоюсь, что тебе пришлось всё бросить. Был бы сейчас начальником отдела, а не ведущим инженером. Ездил бы на машине, а не на метро. Был бы счастлив.

— Юль. Я счастлив. У меня есть ты. И девочки. То, что нам с тобой в любви не повезло, тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Главное, что Максим имён не называл, а Виктор тебя не убил. Правда ведь?

— Правда, — она улыбнулась и сделала глоток, непроизвольно поморщившись, — слишком крепкое получилось вино. — А своих хочешь? Детей в смысле.

Арс посмотрел на кота, уютно устроившегося в ногах и покачал головой.

— Нет. Не хочу. Ты же понимаешь, что в моём случае это будет или постоянная ложь матери моих детей, или нам и вовсе придётся расстаться. Я не смогу быть с женщиной. Пробовал, знаю. Тем более у меня есть Ульяна и Катя. Зачем мне ещё дети? Девочки мне родные, я люблю их, и они меня любят. Чего ещё желать?

— Счастья только…

***

— Арсений Сергеевич, можно вас на пару слов?

Пропитанный пылью и запахом туши воздух вдруг показался слишком сухим и оцарапал горло. Инженер отложил карандаш в сторону, вытер руки тряпицей, кивнул Павлу, работающему над тем же проектом, и вышел в коридор. Здесь, в приглушённом свете ламп, казавшимся совсем тусклым после сверкающего солнечного, льющегося прямо в окно, Анна выглядела уставшей и как будто постаревшей. Она, одетая безукоризненно, с идеальной причёской, смотрела немного свысока. И плевать, что она на голову ниже.

— До меня дошли слухи, — она помолчала. Арсений почувствовал, как холодеют пальцы. Какие слухи могли до неё дойти? Она делала какой-то запрос? Раскопала что-то случайно? Что происходит? — Говорят, что вы очень много работаете.

Он нахмурился, но не стал ни отрицать, ни подтверждать это. Мало ли кто как оценивает. Не так уж и много, как мог бы. Если бы не кот, он и домой бы не ходил. На территории завода есть душ и прекрасная столовая.  
Она же, улыбаясь мягко, взяла его руки в свои.

— Нельзя так, Арсений Сергеевич. Себя беречь надо. Думать о себе.

— Вы бы поосторожнее говорили об этом, Анна Викторовна, — он мягко ей улыбнулся. — К чему вы клоните?

— К тому, что на вас лица нет. Я вчера видела вас в столовой, но подойти не успела. Даже загар, который вам очень идёт, не спасает. Выглядите как старик. Не хороните себя раньше времени. И помните, вы можете позвонить мне вечером. Или придти в гости. Мы же не чужие друг другу.

Он неловко улыбнулся ей. Какие они не чужие, он не понимал. Почти и не общаются ведь. Но Анна всегда была для него загадкой. И сейчас, когда, чуть сжав его ладони своими узкими, она пошла прочь, ему вдруг показалось, что они и правда до странного похожи и близки.

Арсений взял себе путёвку в санаторий. В осень желающих было не так уж много, и ему легко разрешили. Тем более он был порядочным человеком, комсомольцем и не отлынивал от субботников, исполняя любую работу и даже выступая в роли дружинника, когда это требовалось. В глазах общества Арсений Сергеевич Попов был образцовым гражданином. А то, что он не женат, так мужчина молодой ещё. Ему всего-то двадцать восемь.

***

Отдыхать вот так, без семьи, без какой-то цели, было странно. Он выбрал ближайший к городу санаторий "Балтийский берег" и, вручив Оксане ключи от квартиры, уехал. Сейчас, лёжа на хрустящих простынях и глядя в окно, он откровенно скучал. Не хватало Шекспира (которого благодаря Фроловой он перевёл почти всего), тёплого бока Гамлета и чашки чая. Того самого, китайского пуэра, заваренного проливом. Та индийская бурда, которую тут выдавали за чай, не шла ни в какое сравнение с земляным вкусом благородного напитка. Ещё и сахара не жалели. Конечно, страна богатая, но это совсем не повод добавлять лишнее.  
Соседом по комнате у Арсения оказался сухой старичок, который приехал сюда поправить немного здоровье и собирался ехать дальше, в Пятигорск, на воды. Он, сидя на краю своей узкой койки и свесив тонкие ноги в синих тренировочных штанах, дребезжащим голосом рассказывал о своей дочери. О том, какая она большая молодец и как у неё всё в жизни складно.

— Я думаю даже, — тарахтел старик, поскрипывая не то горлом, не то суставами, — она может даже на Эверест поднимется. Стала готовиться. У неё муж, Георг, я говорил, он большой любитель дальних походов. Бывал на Пике Коммунизма. И даже на Килиманджаро! — последнее он произнёс торжественно — шёпотом.

Арсений рассеянно улыбнулся и поднялся с кровати. Пока он одевался и повязывал, больше по привычке, чем с каким-то умыслом, галстук, ему в спину продолжали лететь размышления мужичка о том, куда поедет его дочь и что она сделает.

Но Попов уже знал, что к Фёдору Ивановичу сюда никто не приезжает. И что он тут живёт почти, рассказывая, что собирается на лечение, на воды, таким вот, как сам инженер, залётным.

На улице было приятно. До странного тёплая осень кружила голову, а шаловливый ветер кружил листья на земле, играя ими, словно дразня: у меня есть, а у тебя нет. Опавшие лёгкие и резные кленовые, совсем крошечные берёзовые и такие отчаянно красивые — ивовые. Последние падали почти исключительно в чёрную воду маленького прудика, где их покусывали белёсыми губами карпы. Не из этих ли карпов была уха вчера? Впрочем, не так уж и важно.  
Арс спустился к воде и, присев на топком берегу, опустил пальцы в воду. Рыбы тут же в испуге отпрянули, мелькнув в тине серебром, и затаились. Ветер растрепал волосы, толкнул в плечо, как кот, просящий ласки. А на сердце стало совсем неспокойно.

— Оксана? Прости, пожалуйста, что я так поздно, — тяжёлая пластиковая трубка едва не выскальзывала из потной ладони. Вахтёрша недовольно косилась на грязные следы, оставленные им на полу, но молчала. — Оксаночка, — продолжал он, — ты не могла бы завтра сходить ко мне в квартиру, пожалуйста? Я что-то за кота очень переживаю. Как бы ничего не случилось.

На том конце чуть трёскучим из-за помех голосом Фролова бодро обещала обязательно завтра обо всём рассказать ему.

Условились, что позвонит в обед из своего кабинета. Он дал ей номер санатория и положил трубку.  
Взглянул на вахтёршу. Та, затерев за ним грязь, смотрела уже куда спокойнее. Кивнула молча, сжав губы в тонкую линию. То ли сочувствовала, то ли просто не стала напрашиваться на бесполезный разговор.  
Сейчас, вечером, за час до отбоя, можно было посмотреть телевизор в общей комнате, сев на один из деревянных стульев, выставленных амфитеатром; поиграть в шахматы или почитать. Особо ретивые пробовали играть в домино, но их тактично попросили быть потише, не орать "рыба", и игроки — три старичка в тельняшках — сникли и ушли в дальний угол гостиной о чём-то шушукаться. Арсений же, не имея иного развлечения, сел за шахматы. Играть в одиночестве для него было привычно. К тому же движение фигур по полю давало возможность подумать обо всём остальном. Прикинуть, что если пойти слоном, то последствия могут быть печальными. Если сменить место работы, то покупать подарки девочкам он точно не сможет. Да и привык уже. Ну и что, что приходится добираться до завода на метро? Не он один ездит. Если сейчас поставить пешку под удар коня, то он сможет в перспективе забрать и коня, и ладью. Нужно будет только поставить свою королеву в уязвимую позицию.

Ни к месту вспомнилось, как под удар попала Юля. Она поздно вернулась с работы, а Виктор, перебрав и просидев весь вечер с дочерью, в край озверел. Тогда он впервые её ударил. Арсений как сейчас помнил голос сестры, срывающийся, захлёбывающийся слезами. Она притащила телефон в ванную и, рыдая, просила его приехать и помочь ей. Тогда он взял такси и примчался. Благо, бюро ещё работало, и нашёлся водитель, готовый отвезти его в другой район города. Попов тогда унял слишком буйного зятя и, успокоив сестру, ушёл к себе.  
Потом всё повторилось снова. Но причиной был плач Катеньки. У неё, полугодовалой, лезли зубы, и девочка без конца хныкала, изводя родителей. Озверевший от головной боли и постоянного плача младенца мужчина ударил Юлю. Да так, что сломал ей руку. А она всё прижимала к себе дочь, не чувствуя боли. Схватила девочек и приехала к брату, как была, в пальто поверх халата и со свёртком на руках.

Он подставил королеву и забрал ладью. Нахмурился. Белые, несмотря на то, что начали, проигрывали. На доске оставалось всё меньше влиятельных фигур.

Вещи они собрали в рекордные сроки. Пока в присутствии милиционеров сестра собиралась, Арсений слушал, какой он плохой брат, что не бережёт семью сестры, раз своей нет. Что он, наверное, из тех, с кем никакая девица не пойдёт. Не просто же так при такой смазливой роже у него никого нет.  
Попов тогда чудом не врезал уже бывшему родственнику. При стражах порядка это было бы слишком. Пришлось снести все оскорбления и косые взгляды.

Он поставил белым мат своей королевой, обойдя слона и пешку, и уставился на доску. Королю было некуда бежать. Запертый между фигур, он казался очень маленьким по сравнению с высокой и властной королевой. Партия была окончена. Он собрал фигуры в коробку, служившую полем. Ощутил знакомый с детства аромат дерева и пыльной фланели, которой, чтобы не портить поле и не шуметь, были обклеены основания фигур, и закрыл коробку, отсекая воспоминания. Следовало выспаться, пока есть такая возможность.

***

— Потерялся? — трубка скользнула в ладони, и он едва её не выронил. — Посмотри за креслом, пожалуйста. Или он ещё под ванную может забиться. Может просто испугался? Тебя он знает, но ночью был дождь, он мог напугаться.

— Арсений Сергеевич, я уже везде посмотрела, — голос Оксаны трещал помехами и досадой. — Форточка открыта, кота нет нигде. Не знаю, что и думать. Пойду искать его. Вы, главное, не переживайте. У вас отпуск. Постарайтесь провести его с пользой. А я найду Гамлета. Не мог он далеко уйти.

— Так седьмой этаж! — слабо возразил Попов.

— Арсений Сергеевич. Оставайтесь там. Я найду его. Позвоню вечером, около девяти, после ужина. До свидания, — в трубке раздались короткие гудки.

Арсений повесил тяжёлую трубку и, посмотрев некоторое время на диск телефонного аппарата, отправился на массаж. Процедуры никто не отменял.

Алевтина Борисовна, упитанная женщина, почти в два раза ниже, чем он, широко улыбнулась, увидев пациента.

— Добрый день, Арсений Сергеевич. Рада вас видеть. Что-то стряслось? На вас лица нет, — она закрыла кран, стряхнула руки и тут же принялась вытирать их вафельным полотенцем. — Раздевайтесь, рассказывайте. Или хотите чаю? У меня после вас никого нет по записи, можем сесть.

Он кивнул рассеянно и шагнул за ширму, уже зная, что там у словоохотливой массажистки столик, за которым она коротает время. Сел на шаткий стул, фоново удивляясь, что некому починить мебель, и посмотрел на фарфоровые чашечки и пузатый чайник.

Алевтина Борисовна залила кипятком заварку и, поставив на стол вазончик с вареньем и блюдце с песочным печеньем, уселась напротив.

— Рассказывайте, что случилось?

Арс улыбнулся уголком губ, чувствуя себя как минимум странно. Так расстроиться из-за кота было неожиданно. Но Гамлет стал фактически членом семьи. Молодой, энергичный и такой ласковый, он всегда встречал в дверях, грел зимой мохнатым боком и спал в ногах летом, чтобы не мешать.

— А теперь его нет. Как я буду? Я же совсем один, — Попов не сразу заметил, что рассуждает вслух. Но и обрывать себя не стал. В конце концов, они же поговорить тут собрались.

— Ой, ну какая беда. Это же кот, АрсеньСергеич! Вы чего? У вас всего-то седьмой этаж. Мой Митька с девятого падал столько раз, что я уж думала — пропади ты пропадом, только не трепи мне нервы. А ему хоть бы что. Шагает за птицами как по лестнице. А потом прибегает живой-здоровый. Так и с вашим всё будет в порядке. В воскресенье вернётесь домой. И, если же девочка-то эта не найдёт его, так вы найдёте. Он мог от тоски по вам пойти искать. Знаете, у них бывает. А оголодает — вернётся. Он же не охотник?

— Мух ловит, — отозвался Арсений, без аппетита жуя печенье.

Лёжа на жёстком столе под сильнющими руками Алевтины Борисовны, Арсений почти забыл все свои печали. Она расслабляла и мяла все мышцы, даже самые маленькие и глубоко сидящие. Оглаживала плечи, проходилась под лопатками, разгоняла кровь и дарила облегчение вечно сведённым плечам и шее.  
Закончив с массажем, она накрыла Арса полотенцем и вышла, оставив его приходить в себя в одиночестве.

После массажа по плану была двигательная активность, по желанию отдыхающих:игра в настольный теннис или пешая прогулка. И Попов выбрал последнее. Компания санаторных завсегдатаев его тяготила. С лихвой хватало соседа, который, со слов всё той же массажистки, дочь не то выдумал, не то она просто с ним не общалась. Фёдор Иванович приезжал в санаторий дважды в год с одними и теми же проблемами, дополняемыми ещё возрастными болячками, и каждый раз с одними и теми же историями.  
Арсений прошёлся по дорожке, мощёной светлыми плитами, свернул на узкую, усыпанную гравием и палыми листьями, и направился вглубь парка. Какая конкретно территория была отведена под санаторий, он не знал, но полагал, что рано или поздно обнаружит забор. Ну или дорожка кончится. Но она не стремилась кончаться. Вилась между деревьев, то и дело кокетливо выныривая из-под пёстрого ковра опавших листьев.

Мужчина остановился, прикрыл глаза, думая о своём, и вдруг почувствовал знакомое прикосновение к штанине. Сотни раз до этого Гамлет делал так же: подходил вплотную и прижимался упругим боком к ноге. Стоял пару секунд, после чего, скользнув по ноге, отправлялся по своим кошачьим делам, гордо задрав тонкий хвост. Попов рвано выдохнул, наклонился, желая приласкать привычно, но вместо мягкой шерсти обнаружил под рукой крупный влажный кленовый лист. Он поднял его, повертел в руках. Лист был рыже-бурый, не такой светлый, как оттенок шерсти Гамлета, скорее напоминал полоски на лапах. Арсений выпустил его из руки, и тут же подхваченный порывом ветра лист скользнул куда-то между деревьев и потерялся среди мириады таких же. Фёдора Ивановича стало нестерпимо жалко, и вернувшись в комнату, Попов до самого ужина слушал его истории о дочке. О том, как он воспитывал её один, потому что мать её, вертихвостка, уехала, оставив его и ребёнка одних. Старик путался, скрипел и постоянно заглядывал в глаза, как будто искал одобрения.

Часы в комнате щёлкнули, начав отсчёт нового часа, и мужчины вдвоём отправились на ужин.

Съев свою порцию пшёнки с говядиной и выпив стакан чая, Арсений попрощался с соседями по столу и направился к стойке с телефоном. Обычно желающие связаться с семьёй приходили на вахту и караулили звонок от родных или звонили сами в назначенное время.  
Сегодня Арсений пришёл не с пустыми руками. У него в кармане пиджака были припрятаны три конфеты "Маскарад", и инженер очень надеялся, что они не растаяли.

Елизавета нахмурилась, увидев его. Она прекрасно помнила, что постоялец из двадцать шестой комнаты сегодня уже занимал телефонную линию и, готовая отражать нападки молодого и горячего, поднялась за стойкой, скрестила руки на груди.

— Вы чего это тут ходите.

— Добрый вечер. Жду звонка, — с улыбкой ответил Попов.

— От своей пигалицы? — сурово уточнила вахтёрша.

— Я бы вас попросил, — мягко пожурил её Арсений и положил перед женщиной конфеты. Они исчезли так быстро, что даже он сам засомневался в том, что когда-то были.

Зазвонил телефон. Елизавета сняла тяжёлую трубку и, сказав дежурную фразу, посмотрела на Арсения.

— Это вас, — она протянула ему трубку и вышла из-за стойки, оставив в относительном одиночестве.

Попов перехватил двумя руками и, прижав к уху, тихо выдохнул:

— Оксана? Добрый вечер.

— Арсений Сергеевич, я так рада! — голос выдавал радость на грани восторга. — Нашёлся беглец.

Попов выдохнул, только сейчас понимая, что успел задержать дыхание, ожидая ответа.

— С ним всё хорошо. Я с вами попрощалась, сварила ему каши с потрохами, положила в миску и подумала: пойду поищу ещё. Когда проходила мимо коридора, слышу, наверху копошится. Я голову подняла, а там такая картина: сонный Гамлет, зевая, шагнул и свалился с антресоли. У него такие глаза были огромные, Арсений Сергеевич, не поверите! С Гамлетом всё в порядке. У него только чуть пострадала гордость, а в остальном, всё в порядке. Покормила, погладила. Форточку я закрыла, завтра, как приду, проветрю квартиру. Так что вы не переживайте, с котом всё хорошо.

Он улыбнулся и несколько секунд молчал, пока не понял, что Оксана не видит его реакции.

— Ой, Оксаночка. Спасибо тебе. Очень благодарен. С меня шоколад, как только вернусь.

— Бросьте вы, Арсений Сергеевич. Мне даже приятно с ним возиться. Такой ласковый. Обязательно вам завтра позвоню. Отдыхайте.

***

Он аккуратно сложил рубашку, положил её на такую же, только чуть более голубого оттенка, и придавил всё это сверху томиком "Анны Карениной". В санатории было решено отдохнуть и от Шекспира, и бессмертная русская классика, по задумке, должна была оказать ничуть не менее целебное действие на душу, чем всё прочее на организм.  
И сейчас, когда он собрал чемодан, накинул пиджак и надел макинтош, Попов мог с уверенностью сказать, что не зря сюда приехал. Он пожал сухую горячую ладонь Иваныча, который великодушно разрешил себя так называть, и вышел. Через десять минут должен был прибыть автобус.

Как кот несётся к двери, было слышно, ещё когда он только вышел из лифта. Закрыл за собой внутренние створки, аккуратно, чтобы случайно не разбить дребезжащее окно, затем прикрыл внешнюю дверь и, повернувшись к квартире, отчётливо различил звук удара о трюмо, затем о дверь. Спутать было невозможно. Стоило задержаться на работе чуть дольше обычного, и его тощее чудо рвалось к двери так, будто Попова не было вечность. Вот и сейчас, открыв замок, он первым делом опустил руки, в которые тут же ткнулась узкая морда. Кот потёрся о ладони, обнюхал их и даже полизал немного. Через мурчание мяукнул пару раз, жалуясь на долгое отсутствие человека, и вышел на лестничную клетку с таким видом, как будто он самолично затолкает Арсения в квартиру, если тот не сделает этого сам. Сейчас же.  
Попов счёл за благо не проверять, насколько его опасения реальны, и шагнул в маленький коридор, выкрашенный в смесь розового и коричневого. В квартире стоило бы сделать ремонт, да руки никак не доходили. К тому же это просто коридор. Подумаешь. Протечка крана в ванной гораздо более значимая проблема. А ещё нужно где-то раздобыть шоколад для Оксаны. Не "Алёнку" же ей дарить, ей-богу. Стоило поискать настоящий, бельгийский. Может у кого-то на рынке найдётся.  
Лишённый необходимости производить впечатление на дам, Попов совершенно не знал где достать шоколад.

— Я тебя не бросал, просто уехал поправить здоровье. Насколько помню, мы это обсуждали, — Арсений подхватил хвост галстука, спасая его от контакта с полом, и, сложив пополам, сунул между губ. Кот замурчал громче и, продолжая тереться об ноги, снова мяукнул. — Фамлет! Фы обфуфдали! — недовольно бросил Попов и, наконец сняв ботинки, выпрямился. Посмотрел на кота с высоты своего роста и ушёл в ванную, закрыв перед любопытной мордой дверь. Очень хотелось спокойно принять ванну.  
Несмотря на то, что в санатории были душевые и бассейн, Арсений скучал по возможности просто полежать в горячей воде. Он открыл кран, чиркнул спичкой и зажёг газ, тут же потушил её, недовольно поморщившись. Кинул в маленькую стеклянную баночку из-под детского питания, стоящую на раковине к десяткам таких же подожжённых когда-то деревяшек. Проверив рукой температуру воды, заткнул слив. Он стянул пиджак, рубашку, положил запонки на зеркало и снял остальное. Залез в воду, не дожидаясь, пока ванная наберётся, и застонал от удовольствия. На контрасте ледяной поверхности и комфортно горячей воды было невероятно хорошо. Он сполз чуть ниже, устраиваясь удобнее, и замер: по обнажённой коже сквозняк ощущался куда лучше, чем обычно, — кот открыл дверь. И, положив лапы на край, с опаской нюхал воздух, глядя огромными круглыми глазищами на рехнувшегося человека. Попов думал сказать ему, что они это уже проходили, но болтовня с котом казалась ему признаком близкого безумия. И, позволив себе немного при встрече, он решил не злоупотреблять и просто брызнул на любопытную морду. Та исчезла на несколько секунд и появилась снова. Но на этот раз Гамлет прижал уши к голове и, судя по настороженным движениям, был готов к повторной атаке.  
Арсений откинулся на холодную спинку ванной и прикрыл глаза. Он дома, кот тоже, всё хорошо. Ещё бы не тянуло сквозняком. Он посмотрел на кота, всё так же настороженно глядящего на воду, на раскрытую дверь и со вздохом поднялся. Выгнал мохнатого, закрыл дверь на щеколду и улёгся обратно. Воды набралось уже прилично, и живот был покрыт ею полностью. Колени торчали как два острова, покрытых светлым песком и редкой растительностью. Он рассеянно смотрел на себя, когда от двери донеслось возмущённое "Мяу". Потом дверь вздрогнула от удара и начала трястись — кот, поддевая когтями, пытался её открыть.

— Уймись! — крикнул Арс. Он тоже соскучился, но надо же уважать желания друг друга. — Скоро выйду.

Нападения прекратились, как будто кот и правда понял, чего от него хотят.  
Арсений спокойно помылся, вытерся небольшим полотенцем и только сейчас понял, что не взял ничего из чистого с собой. Он обмотал полотенце вокруг бёдер и вышел из ванной. Кот, до этого лежащий в паре шагов от двери, поднялся и, мурча, тут же принялся тереться о влажные голени, напрочь игнорируя факт того, что шкура намокла.  
Попов оделся в пижаму и пошёл на кухню. Стараниями Оксаны у кота еды хватало: в миске лежала чуть подсохшая греча с куриными сердечками. Арсений приготовил себе нехитрую кашу и сел наконец за стол.  
Гамлет с пола посмотрел внимательно на колени, на самого человека и, присев, стал примеряться.

— Даже не думай об этом, — не отрываясь от Карениной, произнёс Арсений, и кот от неожиданности сел на задницу, глядя, кажется, обиженно.

Он некоторое время сверлил человека глазами, видимо, дивясь его чёрствости и жестокосердию, но, поняв, что ничего не изменится, ушёл к своей миске и демонстративно лёг рядом с ней. Судя по виду — умирать.  
Попов доел, помыл за собой посуду и посмотрел на животное. Кот не сдвинулся с места. Лежал, вытянувшись во всю длину, и изображал самого несчастного на свете.  
Сколько Арсений его не кормил, Гамлет не желал полнеть и приобретать приятно круглые очертания, вместо этого удлиняя и без того слишком длинные лапы, отращивая ещё более длинный хвост и вкладываясь, судя по всему, в ослиное упрямство. Потому что куда ещё он мог инвестировать, инженер решительно не понимал. Он подхватил кота под живот, взял его на руки, как когда-то брал Ульяну и Катеньку, и понёс в кресло. Время было ещё раннее для сна, а вот для чтения — самое оно. Так они и просидели до самой темноты: Арсений Сергеевич в очках и с "Анной Карениной" в руках, и Гамлет у него на коленях, с мурчанием и вибрирующей грудью. Когда пришла пора спать, мужчина привычно лёг в постель, положил очки на прикроватную тумбочку и, дождавшись, когда кот уляжется на нём, выключил ночник.

Спалось сегодня до странного отвратительно. Было жарко, несмотря на то, что в квартире топили не слишком хорошо, тесно, и то в живот, то в спину ему то и дело упирались разные кошачьи углы. Хотя, судя по размерам, углы принадлежали совсем не коту, но чего со сна не почудится.

Проснулся Попов помятым и усталым. Зевая, он сварил себе кофе, а коту очередную кашу с мясом. Позавтракал наскоро нарезанными бутербродами и, одевшись в хрустящую рубашку и потёртые брюки, отчалил на работу.  
На заводе его встретили очень тепло. Коллеги успели заскучать по приветливому сотруднику, к которому можно было обратиться по любому вопросу и непременно получить помощь.  
Он поздоровался с каждым, положил портфель на свой стол и увидел прикреплённую к кульману³ записку: "Надеюсь, отдых пошёл вам на пользу. Удачи. Анна". Он повертел в руках листок, пропитанный духами, но никаких других надписей там не было.  
Выкинув лишнее из головы, Арсений с новыми силами принялся за работу.

***

Найти шоколад, если знать к кому обратиться, оказалось совсем несложно. Анна принесла плитку молочного, с цельным фундуком и чудной девочкой на упаковке, и плитку горького, с рисунком гор. В итоге Попов забрал обе. Конечно, пришлось раскошелиться: каждая обошлась ему как два обеда в столовой, но они определённо того стоили.  
Встречу Оксане он назначил в кафетерии "Лукоморье". Он находился в парке имени Гагарина, неподалёку от её дома, и выглядел вполне прилично. На первом этаже располагалась длинная стойка тёмного дерева, а по периметру заведения были расставлены столики.  
Он сидел у окна, потягивал свой кофе, и смотрел, как ноябрь зверится снегом. Погода сегодня выдалась просто отвратительная. Снег то и дело усиливался, ветер дул не переставая, бросая колючие снежинки в лицо. Оксану Попов увидел на подходе. Одетая в молочного цвета пальто Фролова героически пробиралась через снежную бурю. На ней были зарубежные джинсы, явно новые, и высокие сапоги. Такие носили многие молодые девушки, работающие на заводе. Шапку же Оксана связала сама — яркую, в синюю и белую полоску. И такой же шарф. "Чтобы все знали за кого болею!", — с гордостью объявила она пару дней назад, встретившись с ним на проходной.  
И только далёкий от жизни Арсений мог спросить "За Спартак?". После этого он всерьёз думал, что они перестанут общаться.  
Фролова зашла внутрь, громко топая, сбила снег с сапожек и, повесив на крючок пальто, быстрым шагом подошла к его столику. Схватила его тёплую ладонь своими крошечными и ледяными, как у мёрзлой птички, пальчиками, сжала.

— Арсений Сергеевич, здравствуйте, — широко улыбаясь, она села напротив, не выпуская его руки. Грелась, наверное. Он положил вторую ладонь на её пальчики и чуть сжал.

— Добрый день, Оксана.

В субботу тут было довольно людно, и на них посматривали. Но Фролову это обстоятельство, кажется, не беспокоило.

— Как дела? Как Гамлет? Я по нему уже скучаю.

— С ним всё хорошо, спасибо. Если бы не ты, я не знаю, что бы и делал.

Девушка сморщила носик и отмахнулась, наконец забирая свои руки.

— Бросьте. Нашли бы няньку. Без вас он такой тихий был. Даже не мяукал почти. Просто смотрел на меня и всё.

Подошёл официант.

Оксана заказала себе горячего чаю и кусок торта, а Арсений повторил заказ кофе.  
Она подняла на него сияющие глаза.

— А я вам кое-что рассказать хочу.

— Что, милая Оксана?

— А я кое-кого встретила по дороге сюда.

— Кого же? — Арсений наклонился к своему портфелю, достал шоколад и положил его перед девушкой.

— Ой, Арсений Сергеевич, рыцаря, — она прижала ладони к груди и посмотрела куда-то за его плечо. — Он меня от падения спас. Милый такой. Лёшей зовут. Мы телефонами обменялись. Я хочу вас познакомить. Вы мне своё мнение авторитетное про него скажете? А то, может, и не стоит?

Попов кивнул. Конечно скажет. Скорее всего, стоит. Не вечно же ей с ним только киснуть. Это Попову уже почти тридцать. А Оксане всего двадцать три. Образование у неё уже есть, пора и о семье подумать. "Рыцарь".

***

Квартира встретила странной тишиной. Не было привычного для столь позднего возвращения звука удара пушистого тела о различные предметы, не было громкого мурчания, требовательного ора. Не было ничего. Коридор оканчивался тёмным провалом-проходом в комнату. Под ноги, сбивая, никто не кинулся. Попов зажёг свет и тихонько позвал:

— Гамлет, кот, ты где? Гамле-е-ет.

Тишина.  
Наскоро стянув валенки, Арсений повесил громоздкий тулуп на вешалку рядом с эстетичным осенним плащом, даже не обращая внимание на то, что на воротнике осталось много снега, и, сунув ноги в протёртые тапки, прошёл в комнату. Зажёг свет и сразу понял, почему так тихо: карниз, навесив шторы на кресло, лежал безжизненной тушей. Тюль, словно оголённые внутренности, выглядывал из-под тяжёлых портьер. Кота нигде не было.  
Мужчина вымыл руки, переоделся и занялся ремонтом. Оказалось, что Гамлет просто вырвал дюбеля из стены, а сам карниз, в целом, не пострадал. Попов развёл немного цемента, заделал дыры в стене, свернул шторы, решив, что их давно стоило постирать, и лёг спать. С оставшимся он разберется завтра.  
Он накрылся одеялом, погасил ночник и, прикрыв глаза, стал медленно погружаться в дрёму, когда на кровать, скрипнув пружинами, влез кот. Он был удивительно тяжелым для такого худого животного, и пружины под его весом сильно проседали, позволяя безошибочно определить, где именно находится нарушитель спокойствия.  
Гамлет, скрипя и шатаясь, дошёл до изголовья, лишний раз убедив хозяина, что конспиратор из него никакой, обнюхал волосы и ухо и, муркнув тихонько, свернулся клубком, состоящим исключительно из локтей, коленей и рёбер, прямо на подушке.  
Заснул Арсений моментально.

***

Дни потянулись снежные, одинаковые. С Алексеем Арсений встретился в том же кафе, в котором они виделись с Оксаной. Сурков оказался воспитанным и спокойным молодым человеком, окончившим педагогический по профессии преподавателя английского языка, и уже два года работал в школе. Со следующего года его готовили стать классным руководителем для пятиклассников. Он был спортсмен, красавец и комсомолец. Так что как только парень отошёл, Попов кивнул Оксане, полностью соглашаясь с её выбором.

— Очень разумно, как по мне.

— Спасибо. Для меня это правда очень важно. А вы пойдёте с нами на каток? Мы собираемся в парк поехать.

— Не буду вам мешать. Да и не такой я молодой.

— Шутите, Арсений Сергеевич.

— Шучу.

Он зашёл домой, и на кухне что-то с грохотом упало. Судя по всему, снова карниз. Отучить кота не лазать по ним, казалось, невозможно. Хоть снимай, а стёкла заклеивай газетой, как в войну.  
Мужчина разулся, снял тулуп и пошёл проверить поле боя. Карниз висел на месте, демонстрируя вопиющую самодостаточность. Электрическая плита пылала одной включенной конфоркой, а в раковине лежал ковшик, которого утром там не было.  
Нахмурившись, Арсений прошёл в комнату, но там оказалось пусто. Заглянул в альков, где стояла кровать, — ничего. Только сонный кот поднял на него морду и широко зевнул.  
Инженер подумал, что сходит с ума.  
Кот, судя по морде, тоже о чём-то подумал.

***

Так они и жили. Тихо, мирно, спокойно. Оксана забегала в гости, рассказывая о своих удачах и планах, помогала готовить, нянчилась с котом, который каждый раз выставлял длиннющие лапы, старательно избегая поцелуев. Юля приходила с девочками, тоже обожавшими кота больше, чем родного дядю, и вечно таскающимися с ним.  
В отсутствии гостей Арсений читал, играл в шахматы с Гамлетом и пытался писать стихи. Выходило скверно, но кот не жаловался и сносил очередную порцию декламирования стоически.  
Зима сменилась весной, та летом, и спать стало решительно невозможно. На узкой кровати для двоих места было недостаточно, но Гамлет, демонстрируя ослиное упрямство, вовсе не присущее его виду, упорно лез в постель. Не помогали ни уговоры, ни угрозы, ни физическое воздействие. Стоило вытолкнуть кота с кровати, он просто возвращался, едва на Арсения нападала дрёма.  
В итоге лето они провели на даче, откуда Арсений кота не забирал вовсе, поручив заботу о нём Ульяне, пока он сам работал. Инженер приезжал на выходные, помогал с домом, чинил что-то копал, сажал, собирал. И снова покрылся ровным, бронзовым загаром.  
Сидя у огня вечерами, он беседовал с сестрой, укладывал девочек спать и ложился сам.

Оказалось, что поддаться на уговоры сестры и племянниц и взять отпуск летом было отличной идеей. Теперь они вместе с утра ходили несколько километров, босые, с повязками на головах, по просёлочной дороге за молоком и хлебом. Там же можно было купить немного мяса и яйца. Даже масло и творог продавали самодельные. Девочки с восторгом бегали по рядам рыночка, разглядывая то леденцы из сахара, то живых цыплят. Многие из их соседей тоже держали птиц, а Владимир Анатольевич вообще завёл коз.

— Ульяна? Катя? — Арсений взял банку молока и осмотрелся. Девочек нигде не было. В груди тут же похолодело. Он поставил тяжёлую ношу обратно и, кивнув бабуле, которая продала молоко, пошёл искать племянниц.

— Катя! Ульяна! Вы где?

Тишина. Людской гул, разговоры. Но ни плача, ни криков, даже вдалеке. Чувствуя, что его накрывает паникой, Арсений обернулся, не зная куда бежать, и застыл: у лотка с живыми кроликами стояли девочки, а незнакомый долговязый парень им что-то говорил. Он, удивительно бледный для знойного августа, был одет в одни шорты. Худющий невероятно, парень улыбался, показывая на белых зверьков. А девчонки, явно захваченные рассказом так, что собственное имя не вспомнили бы, смотрели на него во все глаза.

— Так вот, у зайца лапы длинные и уши тоже. Он поджарый, сильный. Задними лапами может руку взрослому мужчине сломать. А эти ребята только для рагу годятся.

Катенька прижала ручки ко рту, глядя широко раскрытыми глазами на парня, а тот только широко улыбнулся.

— Так что бояться нечего. Будешь аккуратной и ничего не случится. Поняла?

Катя покивала. А Ульяна, взяв её за руку, потянула обратно и остановилась, увидев дядю.

— Привет, — улыбнулась старшая.

— Здравствуйте. Познакомишь нас? — он кивнул на парня.

Ульяна помотала головой.

— Я Антон. Им не представился, — он протянул руку, широко улыбаясь. — Ваши девочки?

— Мои племянницы, — пожимая отчего-то влажную ладонь, уточнил Попов. — Арсений.

— Похожи, — отозвался парень и прищурился на солнце. — Жарко сегодня.

— Да, жарко. Спасибо, что присмотрел за ними. Всего хорошего, — Арсений кивнул учтиво и, взяв девочек за руки, пошёл с ними забрать молоко.

Пустил их идти впереди, чтобы видеть, а сам думал об Антоне. Что-то было в мальчишке. В том, как он смотрел, в том, как держался и как говорил.  
"Рыбак рыбака...", — усмехнулся Попов и перехватил тяжёлую банку поудобнее. Сегодня они забыли дома авоську, и всё пришлось нести в руках.

***

Ульяна, смеясь, увернулась, не позволяя Кате её засáлить, и, пользуясь разницей в росте, коснулась, дразня, лба сестры. Они были одеты в купальники и рубашки поверх и, дурачась, бежали впереди. Несмотря на то, что до воды было ещё далеко, характерный запах ощущался уже сейчас. Солнце, перевалив за половину небосклона, тяжеловесно сползало к линии горизонта, отбрасывая косые мягкие лучи. Загорать и купаться сейчас самое время. Довольный, Попов помог сестре спуститься по крутому пригорку и пошёл вперёд.  
Они вышли к пляжу. Девочки выбрали место правее спуска и под руководством мамы разложили покрывало. Арсений прошёлся, выискивая крупные камни, которыми можно будет прижать углы, чтобы ветром не сдувало. Он остановился, глядя на воду, когда на поверхность вынырнул утренний знакомый. Спутать бледного и долговязого парня с кем-то было просто невозможно. Он откинул светлую чёлку назад и осмотрелся. Заметив Попова, Антон замахал руками так, будто собирался тонуть, стоя по пояс в воде.  
Арсений сдержанно помахал в ответ, и Антон рванул к нему, разбрызгивая воду. Подсвеченные лучами крупные капли казались жемчужными. Парень выбрался, отряхнулся как-то по-собачьи и, счастливый, подошёл к мужчине.

— А чего вы тут делаете?

— Да вот, выбрались с сестрой и девочками искупаться. А ты? С друзьями?

Антон как-то странно посмотрел на него и повёл плечом.

— Не, я один совсем. Дед с бабой как-то не фанаты дальних прогулок, так что… — он посмотрел на Арса и развёл руками. — Хорошего вечера, Арсений. Не буду вам мешать.

— Ты не помешаешь. Пойдём к нам?

Антон посмотрел внимательно, чуть прищурился, как будто взвешивая в голове доводы "за" и "против", и кивнул.  
Попов собрал камни и с Шастуном (надо же, какая у него забавная фамилия) вернулся к лежанке.  
Познакомились.  
И парень как-то удивительно легко влился в их компанию. Он не задавал бестактных вопросов, был мил и осторожен в общении, много смеялся, запрокидывая голову и то и дело валясь Арсению на плечо. Играл с девочками, рассуждал с Юлей о готовке и обсуждал со всеми рыбалку и шахматы. Солнце сильно подрумянило его кожу, грозя ожогами.

— Ты не сгоришь, Тош? — Юля потянулась и мягко провела рукой по плечу парня.

Он дёрнулся чуть и тут же отмахнулся.

— Да не. Нормально будет, — посмотрел на солнце и, резко поднявшись, вдруг засуетился. — Ой. Время уже. Пора бабе помогать. Я пойду. Спасибо, что угостили, малина очень вкусная. Увидимся как-нибудь, — он махнул рукой и быстрым шагом отправился в сторону холма.

— Скажи хоть, где нас найти. А лучше пригласи его на ужин, Сень. Чего сидишь?

Попов посмотрел на сестру, подумал и, поднявшись, пошёл следом.

— Антон! Антон, постой. Антон! — он видел светлый затылок среди зелени, но, свернув на дорожку, парня не обнаружил. Тот как будто растворился в воздухе. На влажной земле отчётливо были видны глубокие отпечатки пяток, которые просто исчезли в какой-то момент.  
В кустах раздалось шуршание и, повернувшись, Арсений увидел как кот, той же масти, что и Гамлет, тащит, зажав в зубах, какую-то тряпку.  
Мужчина махнул рукой и вернулся к сестре ни с чем.

На следующее утро они снова пошли на рынок, но Антона там не встретили, хоть время и было то же самое. Тех же самых кроликов продавала та же самая женщина. Животные, вялые от жары, шевелили носами и жевали морковь, глядя перед собой.  
Девочки ушли вперёд, чтобы выбрать рыбу, а Попов растерянно оглядывал людей. Сегодня покупателей было немного, но долговязого парня среди них точно не было. Такого, как Шастун, ни в одной толпе не потеряешь, пока он не наклонится.

— Дядя, дай мне рубль, пожалуйста. Не хватило, — Арсений рассеянно протянул Ульяне деньги и пошёл вслед за ней к прилавку. Сегодня авоську они не забыли, и все покупки нёс Попов, пока племянницы, смеясь, бежали впереди. Они срывали смородину, малину и даже зелёные яблоки с веток, свисающих через забор. И ругать их за эту шалость не хотелось. Не сегодня.

Запах рыбы был отвратительный. Он и к реке-то ходил не очень охотно, а тут не мог находиться даже на участке. Так что, взяв панаму и надев сандалии, Арсений пошёл бродить. Пусть вон Гамлет нюхает эту вонь, а он не намерен. Повезло же родиться в семье любителей этой чешуйчатой мерзости.  
Тот момент, что Юля попросила купить рыбу, он утром как-то упустил. И сейчас, шагая по каменистым дорожкам, поросшим кое-где травой, размышлял. На даче, в целом, было не скучно. Но Арсений успел починить, прибить и обтянуть заново всё, что только можно было. Смазал все двери, даже ведущую в туалет, лишив племянниц одной из страшилок, — _как_ она скрипела в ночи, надо было слышать. Собственно, однажды услышав, Арсений и решил с этим покончить. Странным было то, что никто из соседей не сделал это до него. Неужели у всех вокруг такие крепкие нервы?

Мужчина свернул на главную улицу и сам не заметил, как ноги принесли его к роднику. По крайней мере, все местные так его называли. Вода в этом месте била из земли очень холодная и почти не имела привкуса. Родник обложили камнями, вывели три трубы, через которые теперь и бил источник. Облагородили как могли, словом. Он остановился, глядя на это сооружение, и, подумав, подошёл напиться. Здесь, в тишине, в тени, было хорошо. На удивление даже комары особенно не надоедали. Пару раз укусили за ногу и всё. Арсений сел на лавку, облокотился спиной на дерево и прикрыл глаза. Заснуть ему не удалось, но вот посидеть и подумать — вполне. До конца отпуска оставалось три дня. В понедельник он уже должен был вернуться на завод, и, в целом, даже сегодня можно было ехать обратно в город. Он и так тут подзадержался. Поймает кота, почти одичавшего на даче, соберёт вещи и вечерним же автобусом отправится обратно в Ленинград.  
Ни к месту то и дело вспоминалась долговязая фигура нового знакомого. Ещё совсем молодой, улыбчивый и открытый. Только слепой не заметил бы, как парень смотрит, когда думает, что Арсений его не видит. Как вспыхивают его щёки, и это совсем не от солнца. Как он слушает внимательно, стоит Попову начать говорить. Разве что не открывает своего жёлтого рта, птенец совсем.

Арсений поднялся и решительным шагом направился к даче — погулял и хватит.  
Он встретил Юлю и девочек на подходе. Они собирали крупную черешню, поставив стремянку прямо на дороге. Ульяна стояла наверху, сестра страховала её, и Катенька ссыпала ягоды из бидона в ведро, когда у старшей набиралось достаточно.

— Собираете урожай? — улыбнулся Арсений. Юля, загоревшая и посвежевшая, обернулась к нему.

— Да. Ты попробуй, какая в этом году черешня. Объедение! Сладкая такая.

Он махнул рукой, пробормотав, что лучше девочкам больше достанется, и, обогнув их, ушёл в дом. Здесь, в прохладе каменных стен, думалось легче, и принятое решение казалось куда более правильным. Он сложил свои немногочисленные вещи и, подозвав Гамлета, погладил животное по голове. Взял его на руки, усадил в пластиковую сумку сеткой и, завязав верх шнурком, чтобы кот не выбрался, пошёл прощаться. Он обнял племянниц, сестру, и, склонившись, шепнул ей:

— Если Антон будет спрашивать обо мне — не рассказывай, как найти. Не хочу, чтобы он как я в своё время, — погладил её по руке и, подхватив вещи, пошёл к остановке.

Квартира встретила лёгким привкусом пыли в воздухе и тишиной. Уезжая надолго, Арсений обычно закрывал окна, отключал все электроприборы и закручивал вентиль подачи воды. Так что, выпустив первым делом кота, тут же уверенно рванувшего к лотку, Попов, не раздеваясь, полез включать себе воду, газ и прочее. После времени, проведённого на даче, очень хотелось воспользоваться всеми благами цивилизации.

***

Рыбой воняло как обычно. Чёртов минтай непрозрачно намекал на необходимость открыть окно, но осенняя хмарь уже начинала собираться, грозя дождём. Попов, хмурый ничуть не меньше, чем небо, снял пену с рыбы и, стряхнув в раковину, посмотрел на кота. Тот, хлопая зелёными глазищами, преданно смотрел, казалось, прямо в душу. Улавливая все тревоги.

После возвращения в город прошло не так много времени, но погода и настроение Арсения стремительно ухудшались. Он стал куда меньше общаться с Оксаной и почти не принимал участия в партийной жизни, обходясь необходимым минимумом.  
Мужчина стал плохо спать. Ему то и дело чудилось, что он не один в квартире, что кто-то ходит и даже хлопает холодильником. Но, сколько он ни вставал, чтобы проверить, каждый раз находил только кота, сонно щурящегося на свет.

Раздалось шипение и, повернувшись к плите, Арсений тут же выключил газ — канфорку залило убежавшим бульоном.

— Да что за жизнь!

Мужчина убрал кастрюльку на соседнюю конфорку и, включив газ, всыпал в неё пшена. Пока не засохло, быстро протёр плиту тряпочкой, аккуратно, чтобы не обжечь пальцы. Прибрался на кухне и, закончив наконец с готовкой, покормил кота, а себе поставил чайник.

***

Он проснулся от хлопка входной двери. Арсений молча поднялся, подхватил разводной ключ, очень удачно взятый ненадолго и с возвратом у Алексея, и, не включая свет, пробрался в коридор.  
Никого.  
Арсений включил свет и, уже не таясь, осмотрел квартиру, готовый в любой момент к нападению. Но никого не нашёл. В ванной было пусто, на кухне тоже. И в комнате.  
Чувствуя себя последним идиотом на свете и твёрдо решив завтра же купить себе успокоительное, он лёг в постель и похлопал по ней, подзывая кота. Но Гамлет то ли напугался, то ли уснул где-то. Не пришёл.

***

Оксана забежала во время обеденного перерыва. Довольная, она повертелась перед Поповым, хвастаясь новой кофточкой, которую ей прислала подруга из Англии. А после, подхватив его под локоть, повела в столовую.

— Знаю, не моё дело, но вы в последнее время очень бледный, — взяв немного капустного салата, она сунула в рот и покивала. — А сегодня ещё и мешки под глазами. Вы вообще спите? Или только и знаете, что пить кофе и работать?

Попов посмотрел в ответ, но говорить ничего не стал. К чему оправдываться, если и так всё видно. Разумеется, рассказать обо всём, что происходило в его жизни, он не мог, так что ограничился мелочами.

— В последнее время в парадной шумно по ночам, и я часто просыпаюсь. Вот и выгляжу не слишком свежо. Думаю, ты понимаешь.

Фролова покивала. Она сделала вид, что поверила. Но это было настолько очевидно, насколько только возможно. Разговор перевела на другую тему и теперь с упоением трещала о короле ужасов Лавкрафте:

— Вам обязательно надо его почитать. Спать всё равно не получается, а тут ещё и не сможете. Полная гармония, — улыбнулась Оксана. — Я вечером книгу занесу. Не возражаете? И по Гамлету так соскучилась.

Он улыбнулся ей.

— Конечно не возражаю. Приходи.

Фролова пожала ему руку и принялась за свой обед. Беседа, плавно вильнув, снова перетекла в русло литературы. Как оказалось, переводом произведений Говарда Льюиса занималась Оксанина бывшая учительница по английскому. И она давала ей почитать черновики, чтобы Фролова ознакомилась и, возможно, что-то поправила — она не так давно была за границей, не в пример своей преподавательнице.

Арсений слушал, улыбался и кивал. Оксана, пусть и шумная немного, оставалась якорем в его жизни. Эдакой константой. Это было невероятно приятно. Время шло, жизнь менялась, менялся сам Попов, а Оксана была всё та же. Ей не вредила ни роль невесты, ни помолвочное кольцо на пальце, ни повышение разряда — решительно ничего. Она оставалась всё тем же светлоглазым ангелом.

***

Войдя в квартиру, Попов неприятно удивился отсутствию кота. Гамлет, бывало, после ночных бдений крепко спал весь день, но сегодня пушистое недоразумение точно было в кровати — острые коленки и локти всю ночь упирались Арсению под рёбра. Да так сильно, будто он спал не с котом, пусть и впечатляющих габаритов, а с мужчиной, не уступающим ему в росте.

— Гамлет? Кис-кис-кис. Ты где? Гамлет?

Но из комнаты не донеслось ни звука.

Не желая поддаваться панике, Арсений разулся, снял макинтош и, повесив его аккуратно на плечики, прошёл в комнату. Кресло оказалось пустым, карниз был на месте и даже без следов кота. Под кроватью никого. На кухне, в ванной, на антресоли — тоже. Пропал?

Нахмурившись, Попов присел на стул и ещё раз позвал кота. Тишина.

Он поднялся и, ругая еле слышно "мохнатого паразита неблагодарного", пошёл переодеть рабочие брюки на более старые, мягкие, в которых обычно принимал гостей. А официальную рубашку он сменил на молодёжное поло. Сестра давно купила его у фарцовщика⁴ за немыслимых пять рублей. Зачем тратилась? Не имея возможности носить его на официальные мероприятия, Попов иногда надевал вещь дома, на праздники.

Он поправил воротничок и пошёл на кухню резать торт. Вот-вот должна была прийти Оксана. Там и Гамлет объявится наверняка.

Подумав, Арсений залез на табуретку, раскрыл верхний шкафчик, заодно убедившись, что кот не забрался на него, и достал две фарфоровые чайные пары. Вообще в наборе их было четыре, но ему они достались неполным составом в три штуки — подарила Агафья Илларионовна, которая жила напротив. Со слов старушки, у неё так дрожат руки, что уже не до фарфора. Он хоть и лёгкий, а разбить всё равно жалко. На тонких белых стенках были нарисованы бордовые пионы. Попов любовно опустил чашечки в раковину и ополоснул. Положил на полотенце обсыхать и поджёг под чайником газ — чтобы долго не ждать, пока закипит.

Задребезжал звонок.

Арсений, улыбаясь, поспешил открыть дверь и замер, глядя на гостя.  
Улыбка медленно исчезла с его лица. Вместо Оксаны на пороге стоял Антон. Как будто чуть повзрослевший, он был одет в похожий на Арсов плащ и светлые брюки. На ногах очень комично смотрелись кроссовки невероятного какого-то размера. Попов по себе знал, как тяжело найти обувь на ногу сорок пятого, а учитывая рост Шастуна, у того стопы были явно длиннее.  
На языке вертелись с полдесятка вопросов, но все они были не слишком приветливыми: от "что ты тут делаешь?" до "как ты узнал мой адрес?". Антон же расценил молчание как приглашение и шагнул в квартиру. Закрыл дверь, щёлкнул заедающим замком и повернулся.

— Здрасьте. А я, вот, в гости пришёл.

Арсений осмотрел парня ещё раз, внимательнее, и, взяв себя в руки, улыбнулся. Вышло немного натянуто.

— Конечно. Снимай обувь, плащ можешь повесить…

— Я знаю куда, — перебил Антон. — Не переживайте. Я сейчас приду на кухню. Помою только руки. И не буду включать колонку. Это ни к чему.

Арсений нахмурился. Возможно, у Антона кто-то жил в таком же доме или даже в этом самом, и поэтому прекрасно знал расположение комнат и то, что дом газифицирован.  
Мужчина поджал губы и пошёл в кухню. По всему выходило, что придётся лезть за ещё одной парой. Не наливать же Шастуну в стакан, из которого обычно пил сам хозяин квартиры.

Когда Антон вошёл, в пиджаке, сидящем на нём просто ужасно, и бежевой рубашке с идеально повязанным галстуком, Арсения как будто отпустило. Он фыркнул и кивнул на один из стульев. Всего их было четыре — по количеству членов семьи Попова.  
Антон выглядел в лучшем случае как кот, которого ни за что облили водой. Он немного сутулился, втягивал голову и смотрел исподлобья, будто ожидая не то криков, не то рукоприкладства.  
Арсений поставил перед ним чайную пару и налил в чашечку прозрачный напиток. Сегодня он заварил улун.

— Ты следил за мной? — спросил как можно нейтральнее, даже мягко, и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

Шастун, только взявший чашку в руку, отставил её на блюдце и уставился в ответ. Он даже спину выпрямил, отчего сразу стал казаться больше, выше и взрослее.

— Наверное, можно и так сказать. Последний год.

Арсений кивнул. В голове это не укладывалось. Год. Не заметить длинноногого парня, таскающегося по округе целый год, было едва ли возможно. Он нахмурился, но махнул рукой, призывая продолжать и пока не торопясь занимать место за столом.

Облизнув губы, Антон заговорил:

— Это может показаться немного странным, и вы даже решите, что я спятил, но я вполне могу доказать обратное, — он не отрывал взгляд от Попова и, снова облизав губы быстрым движением языка, тяжело сглотнул. Вытер ладони о бёдра и улыбнулся Арсу неуверенно, но как будто подбадривая.

"Себя бы лучше подбодрил, — подумал Арсений, — я сейчас милицию вызову".

— Я оборотень, Арсений Сергеевич. Превращаюсь в кота. На мне лежит проклятие…

Попов выставил руку, прерывая тираду.

— Очень несмешная шутка, Антон, или как там тебя зовут на самом деле. Прошу, давай решим это по-хорошему, и ты просто сейчас встанешь и уйдёшь. Друзьям своим можешь сказать, что розыгрыш удался и что я поверил.

— Но Арсений…

— Убирайся, — процедил Попов как можно спокойнее. Голос звучал глухо, отчётливо выдавая недовольство. Он никогда не считал применение грубой силы достойным способом решения конфликта, но сейчас был всерьёз намерен выкинуть этого щенка из своей квартиры. Шутки он шутить пришёл. Там, на даче, Шастун казался приличным молодым человеком, а сейчас вызывал лишь глухое раздражение. Попову он понравился сразу, как-то расположил к себе. Но тот факт, что Арсений совсем не разбирается в людях, не был новостью. Так обычно и бывало: отличные парни оказывались не такими уж отличными, и приходилось расставаться и искать нового, боясь попасть под суд за мужеложество. Так что, сбежав из Омска, Попов пообещал сам себе обойтись без романов и до сегодняшнего дня придерживался заданного курса. Менять что-либо он не собирался.

И тут произошло то, чего он не ожидал и во что никогда бы не поверил. Антон, склонив голову к груди и ссутулившись, вдруг вывернул под неестественным углом руку, потом шею и как-то весь стал уменьшаться. То, что произошло на глазах Попова, описать было очень сложно, однако стоило этой странной метаморфозе завершиться, парень пропал. А из-под пиджака вылез Гамлет. Он мяукнул и, узнаваемо мурча, потёрся об ноги.

В дверь позвонили.

Арсений, чувствуя головокружение и подступающую тошноту, схватил вещи, оставшиеся от исчезнувшего пацана, и кинул их на кровать. Занавесил её, радуясь, что руки так и не дошли снять дурацкую шторку.  
И, поправив воротник, пошёл открыть.

Арсений пропустил её в квартиру и, попятившись немного, неуклюже поприветствовал: 

— Рад тебя видеть. Тебе очень идёт эта кофточка. Чуть великовата, как по мне, но в целом, даже изящно. 

Оксана широко улыбнулась ему и протянула бумажный свёрток, обёрнутый шнуром. Довольно мягкий и лёгкий. А потом фыркнула: 

— Это толстовка, Арсений Сергеевич. Мари закончила колледж и любезно поделилась со мной некоторыми вещами. Она выходит замуж в этом году и написала, что "подобные вещи ей ни к чему". А я выгляжу очень модно. Всё боюсь как бы не гопнули, так что не свечусь на Лиговском⁵, — она поставила свои небольшие кроссовки рядом с огромными Антона и выпрямилась. Отбросила тяжёлые волосы за плечи и кивнула на свёрток в его руках, напрочь забытый. — Это я вам, в подарок. Мне подруга прислала, — Оксана щёлкнула замком вхолостую, пытаясь его закрыть, так что говорила она в дверь. — Примерьте, хочу посмотреть, как сядет.

Опустив руки, она повернулась.

— Закройте дверь, пожалуйста. Не получается совсем.

Улыбнулась ему тепло и скользнула в ванную, откуда сразу послышался шум воды.

Арсений дёрнул непокорную ручку замка, и тот без проблем закрылся. Он нахмурился, бросив взгляд на почти одинаковые плащи, висящие на плечиках, и пошёл в комнату, погасив в прихожей свет.

Попов ножом разрезал шнур, которым был перевязан свёрток, и, аккуратно развернув его, едва сдержал восхищённый возглас, громко вдохнув: внутри лежал кашемировый кардиган. Легкий, светло-серый и невероятно мягкий.

Вошла Оксана и, улыбнувшись, уселась на табурет, где ещё недавно был Шастун.

— Нравится?

— Слишком шикарный подарок для меня. Не могу принять, прости, — он свернул свитер и протянул его Оксане, чувствуя, как жаром обдало щёки и шею. Краснеет, небось, как школьник.

Она аккуратно поставила чашечку на блюдце и нахмурилась.

— Это подарок. И не надо думать, сколько он стоит или ещё какие глупости. Мы с вами друзья, и я обижусь, если не примете.

— Манипулируешь, значит? — нахмурился Арсений.

В комнате грохнуло. Оксана обернулась и тут же с опаской перевела взгляд на хозяина квартиры. Он положил свитер на свободную табуретку и вышел посмотреть, что случилось.

Посреди комнаты стоял Антон. Стоял он в чём мать родила и, прикрывая рукой пах, пытался собой закрыть перевёрнутые шахматы. Получалось откровенно скверно: меж тощих ног прекрасно проглядывала разлинованная квадратами доска и россыпь фигур, раскатившихся по всей комнате. Заглянула Оксана.

— Здравствуйте, — Шастун помахал ей свободной рукой и улыбнулся.

— Д-добрый вечер, — Фролова какое-то время рассматривала парня, но спохватившись, скрылась за стеной.

— Это не то, о чём вы думаете, клянусь! — Антон выставил перед собой ладонь. Как будто всерьёз полагал, что это спасёт его от праведного гнева. — У меня и в мыслях не было вас компрометировать! Просто неудачно перекинулся и прям макушкой задел доску, и всё посыпалось, и вот, — он развёл руками, вынудив Попова отвернуться.

— Одевайся и уходи, — глухо произнёс инженер и, развернувшись, пошёл на кухню. Впервые в жизни ему была совершенно безразлична судьба шахматных фигур.

Он зашёл на кухню, явственно слыша, как возится в комнате Антон. Каждое его движение сопровождалось шорохом одежды. Загремела ременная пряжка, и Попов поморщился, словно от зубной боли. Оксана молча пила чай, глядя перед собой и улыбаясь уголками губ.

— А он красивый, — она подняла взгляд на Попова и кивнула, как будто подтверждая то, что никто не ставил под сомнение.

Арсений посмотрел ей прямо в глаза и нахмурился.

— Да, красивый. Только бестолковый.

— Я не бестолковый, — Шастун вошёл в кухню уже без дурацкого пиджака, одетый в светлые брюки с острыми стрелками и выглаженную рубашку. Повязать галстук он не удосужился, и выглядел немного развязно. — Просто всё не вовремя, — он улыбнулся им и сел за стол.

Арсению ничего не оставалось, кроме как налить нахалу чай и сделать вид, что всё так и должно быть.  
Он поставил чашечку перед Антоном и жестом показал ему, чтобы не болтал.  
Оксана, кусая губы, наблюдала за молчаливой перебранкой. Она чуть нахмурилась, заметив, что Попов указывает головой на дверь. Антон сразу как-то сник и покачал головой. Он перевёл взгляд на неё и тут же широко улыбнулся.

— Меня Антон зовут, — парень протянул длинную руку через стол и пожал узкую ладонь Оксаны. — А вы коллега Арсения? Он много о вас рассказывал. Говорит, что вы хорошо знаете английский. 

— Отлично. Я говорил "отлично знает", не перевирай, — Арсений заварил ещё чая и поставил перед Фроловой блюдце. Пока он аккуратно перекладывал на него кусок торта, Оксана не отрываясь смотрела на парня.

— Да, я даже ездила стажироваться за границу. А вообще хотела поступать на журналистику, но... — она замолчала, словно тема была для неё болезненной, — но не сложилось, — договорила Окс. — Да и у журналистов-международников карьера слишком сложная: все эти разъезды, рисковые вылазки. Не по мне. Я хочу семью, детей. Знаете, как все.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Шастун и бросил взгляд на Арсения. — Я тоже так хочу. Семью, в смысле. Чтобы жить с любимым человеком.

Попов посмотрел на его гордо вздёрнутый подбородок и перевёл взгляд на Оксану. Та улыбалась, но было видно, как вымученно она это делает. Конечно, одно дело домыслы и слухи, и совсем другое — голый юноша в квартире инженера. Он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться и думая, что будет делать дальше. Что будет, если на него поступит донос? Официальная бумага не позволит сбежать так легко, как это было в своё время в Омске. Его же просто не выпустят из города.  
Арсений потёр виски, чувствуя подступающую головную боль, и без аппетита поддел кусок торта.  
Сладость с вишнёвой кислинкой неприятно легла на язык. Прямо как его жизнь — внешне такая привлекательная, а копни глубже…

— А вы чем занимаетесь, Антон? Тоже где-то на заводе работаете?

— Нет, вовсе нет, — он снова посмотрел на Попова, как будто ожидая, когда чаша его терпения переполнится, и прикидывая, как будет поступать в этой ситуации. — Я смотритель в зоопарке. А сюда приехал по программе обмена опытом. Сам я занимаюсь зверями в Москве, у нас там кого только нет. Даже самка белого медведя есть. У неё, если вы не знали, кожа чёрная на самом деле. И густой мех. Белый.

— Поэтому и медведь белый? — хохотнула Фролова. — Было бы странно, если бы его называли чёрный медведь.

— Не страннее, чем белый…

Арсений начисто упустил нить разговора и только переводил взгляд с одного на другого, силясь понять, что делать. Ситуация могла развернуться как угодно — стоило подготовиться. Он как раз думал о том, сколько у него есть денег на сберкнижке, когда его руки коснулась Оксана. Её прохладные пальцы прошлись по внутренней стороне предплечья, заставляя вздрогнуть. Попов тут же повернулся к гостье и вопросительно поднял брови.

— Чай закончился. Вы не против, если я сама заварю?

— Не стоит. Давай лучше я.

Пока он менял заварку и проливал её первый раз, Оксана задала Антону вопрос, который мог всё разрушить. И в его с ней отношениях и в его жизни в целом.

— А как вы тут оказались, Антон? — "Да ещё в таком виде" повисло недосказанным.

Арсений тихо поставил чайник на плиту, чуть заляпанную убежавшей кошачьей кашей, и повернулся к ним.  
Антон, казалось, не смутился. Он как-то даже вальяжно откинулся на табуретке, уперевшись лопатками в стену, и, бросив хитрый взгляд на Фролову, тихо произнёс:

— Я тут по знакомству. Гостиницу мне не оплатили, но я договорился, что поживу здесь. У нас в зоопарке работает его бывший коллега. Он-то мне и посоветовал обратиться к Арсению Сергеевичу. И даже номер дал. Мы познакомились, и вот я тут. В прошлом году тоже приезжал. Поэтому о вас и знаю.

— Странно, — Оксана повернулась к Попову и чуть отодвинулась, позволяя налить себе чаю. — Вы мне ничего не рассказывали про него.

— А чего рассказывать, Оксан? Ты же понимаешь, дело такое, — он намеренно не стал договаривать. Уж лучше попасть в милицию за сокрытие доходов, чем за "половое сношение мужчины с мужчиной". Тут его хотя бы поймут и не осудят. Ничего такого в зарабатывании лишней копейки нет. Да, это не по-коммунистки. Но он и не говорил, что делает это за деньги. Всё общее — и его квартира, теперь, похоже, тоже.

— Антон, не против, если будем на "ты"? — увидев утвердительный кивок, Фролова продолжила: — ты сюда надолго? — Оксана всё не унималась. Ничего удивительного в том, что теперь всё её внимание занимал молодой и симпатичный парень, не было, но на душе всё равно стало как-то неприятно, и Арсений поспешил перехватить инициативу:

— Не слишком. На месяц или чуть больше. Пообщается с местными зверями, посмотрит, поучаствует в кормёжке и уборке и, бурля новыми знаниями, укатит обратно в свою Москву.

Как-то незаметно за окном стемнело, и Оксана стала собираться.

— Спасибо, Арсений Сергеевич, что позвали. Я так рада была увидеться. А с вами, Антон, приятно было познакомиться. Надеюсь, ещё встретимся, — она помахала им и шагнула в душный подъезд. Арсений закрыл дверь и, обернувшись к Шастуну, стоящему в крошечной прихожей прямо за спиной, осмотрел его с ног до головы.

— Ну хорошо. Допустим. Ты кот-оборотень, жил всё это время здесь, — Попов сам не верил ни в то, _что_ говорит, ни в сам факт того, что он это произносит. — И есть ещё такие же как ты, — голова заболела сильнее. Наверняка давление. Он рукой оттолкнул Антона и прошёл в комнату. Сел в кресло и, прикрыв глаза, потёр виски. Легче не стало — боль пульсировала в затылке и никак не хотела униматься, будто потревоженная слишком резкими движениями.

Послышался шорох одежды. Деревянные ножки табуретки царапнули пол — наверняка Антон поставил её напротив и сел. Обычно место на табурете у окна занимал Гамлет, если не сидел у него на коленях. А теперь кота у него и нет.  
Несмотря на наличие Шастуна, стало грустно. Даже если всё, что он говорит, правда (а сомневаться было уже как-то несолидно), то потеря питомца всё равно была очень болезненной. Вот так привяжешься, а он бац — и оборотень.

Антон напротив прочистил горло и приступил к рассказу.

Арсений выслушал. Внимательно, не перебивая. Он узнал, что все оборотни прокляты. Что они Дети Луны и обречены искать каждый своего Хранителя — Солнечного Ребёнка, способного любовью исцелить проклятие. Достаточно подарить всего один поцелуй — и оборотень обретёт покой и способность контролировать зверя, заживёт полной жизнью⁶.  
Шастун красочно описывал момент победы над проклятием, говорил, что это принесёт счастье любому, носящему звериную шкуру, и что вся суть жизни оборотня — поиски. К сожалению, далеко не все находят своих Хранителей.

На языке крутились вопросы от вполне логичных вроде "и что теперь делать?", до совсем несуразных — "сколько Хранителей у оборотней-близнецов: один или два?". Но задавать их Арсений посчитал излишним. Вместо этого он поднялся, убедившись в своей правоте — Шастун замер напротив — шагнул чуть ближе и, склонившись, мягко поцеловал Антона. Проклятие надо победить. И пусть он не смелая Герда, но вполне может сделать что-то хорошее. Вдруг и правда сработает.

Но ничего не произошло. Ночь не сменилась днём, птицы не запели и в голове не раздались фейерверки. Просто горячие сухие губы под его губами чуть шевельнулись в неуклюжей попытке ответить. И всё.  
Арсений отстранился и посмотрел на Антона.

— Теперь ты свободен от проклятия? — он старался придать голосу всю возможную серьёзность, на которую только был способен.

— Думаю да, — Шастун встал и осмотрел себя полностью. Покрутился даже, непонятно зачем. Упал на пол, превратившись в кота, и, мурча, потёрся об ноги. Почему-то во второй раз превращение прошло быстрее. Или это так просто показалось, потому что чего-то подобного Арс и ожидал.

— А ты умеешь разговаривать?

Даже скудной кошачьей мимики хватило на то, чтобы выразить всю глубину скепсиса по данному вопросу.  
Арс привычно почесал ласковое животное, провёл рукой вдоль хребта, погладил хвост и убрал руку. Подхватил вещи Антона, сложил их на табуретке под недоумевающее мяуканье.

— Превратишься, когда я выйду. Давай, одевайся и уходи. Проклятие ты победил, можешь жить той жизнью, которую так хочешь. Семья, друзья, работа.

Попов ушёл на кухню. Собрал аккуратно всю посуду в раковину и вышел обратно, собираясь включить себе горячую воду, но не смог пройти — Шастун рукой перегородил коридор.

— Вы меня не так поняли, кажется.

Попов спокойно поднял голову и заглянул парню в глаза. Это ж надо было таким здоровенным вымахать!

— Не думаю, Антон. Дай, пожалуйста, пройти.

— Не дам, — тут же заупрямился оборотень. Кажется, даже насупился. Только драки не хватало.

Арсений поджал губы и, стараясь сохранять спокойный тон, продолжил:

— Проклятие снято. Оксане я скажу, что подарил кота тебе и ты с ним уехал. Как ни верти, это правда. А ты можешь идти и искать своё "долго и счастливо".

— Не пойму. Зачем мне искать? Вы моё "долго и счастливо", Арсений Сергеевич.

Попов вздохнул.

— Нет, Антон. Тебе нужно нормальную жизнь начинать. Ты молод, хорош собой, а уж рост какой у тебя выдающийся — просто заглядение. Найдёшь себе девушку, женишься. Будет у тебя семья.

— Я не такую семью хочу, — буркнул Шастун, и у Арсения снова заболела голова. А ведь только начала проходить.

— Мало ли, чего ты хочешь. Потом ещё спасибо скажешь, что я тебя отговорил. Не со мной тебя ждёт счастье, — он устало взглянул на парня, — не со мной, понимаешь?

— Как не с вами? Вы же меня так любите! — Антон заявил это так убеждённо, что Попову стало смешно.

— С чего ты взял? С того, что я смотрел на тебя на пляже? Так я на всех смотрю. Ты же не знаешь, наверное, Антон, а я мужчин люблю. Таким, как я, тут не место. Так что одумайся давай, собирай вещи и иди.

Но Шастун упрямо помотал головой.

— Я никуда не пойду. Вы уж меня простите, но врёте вы всё, Арсений Сергеевич. Я видел, как вы на меня смотрели. Слышал, что говорили Юлии Сергеевне. Я видел вас тут, когда вы, думая об Антоне, от которого сбежали, сидели в кресле ни живой ни мёртвый. А ещё девочкам говорите, что врать нехорошо. Нехорошо, Арсений Сергеевич, учить тому, чего сами не делаете.

Попов устало прикрыл глаза.

— Антон, отчества твоего я не знаю, уж извини, прошу тебя по-хорошему, давай разойдёмся?

— Вы меня из дома родного гоните! Я тут жил всё это время, и вы меня любили. Я слышал. Я знаю, как вы рыбу ненавидите. А каши мне наваривали. Это что, не любовь?

Арсений попятился и сел на жёсткий табурет. Его карты были биты, и продолжать делать хорошую мину при плохой игре становилось просто невыносимо. Он покачал головой, чувствуя, как боль пульсирует в затылке. Аж уши закладывало.

— Антон. Ты же понимаешь, что у нас ничего не получится, — это даже не было вопросом —  сухая констатация факта. — А ты молод, красив и у тебя вся жизнь впереди. В твоей этой организации найдут работу, дадут тебе кредит, и ты заживёшь. Женишься, будешь на заводе работать.

— И по ночам с женой о вас думать, да? — уточнил Антон, глядя прямо, без стеснения.

Арсений почувствовал, как жар заливает щёки.

— Зачем ты так? Разве я плохое советую?

— Как вам сказать, Арсений Сергеевич.

— Можно просто Арсений, — не выдержал Попов.

— Арсений. Я люблю тебя.

— Перестань немедленно! — Попов начал закипать. Антон упрямился, но переупрямить Арса было делом нелёгким. — Ты уйдёшь. И заживёшь нормальной жизнью.

— Я не могу вас оставить. Тебя, — поправился Шастун, — оставить не могу. Говори что хочешь, а я останусь. Хоть в милицию звони. Хоть что делай. На кота писать заявление как минимум глупо. Заберут тебя в жёлтый дом⁷, буду передачки носить.

Картина представилась красочная, и Арсений рассмеялся. Слишком много потрясений для одного вечера.

— Ладно. Сегодня можешь остаться.

***

Заснуть, зная, что в квартире есть ещё один человек, было сложно. Арсений аккуратно перевернулся на другой бок. Кровать заскрипела старыми пружинами. Но она была ещё очень крепкой, и выбросить её рука не поднималась, так что Попов терпел.

Рядом раскладушкой заскрипел Антон. Она была ему откровенно коротка, и с края торчали голые ступни. Арс открыл глаза и уставился на длинные пальцы. Антон ими зачем-то шевелил.

— Тоже не спится? — вопрос был настолько неожиданным, что у Попова пульс подскочил. Он только успокоился и вроде как стал проваливаться в сон — а тут такое.

— Да. Непривычно, — отозвался Арсений. Болтать с ногами было не слишком приятно, но так уж легли. Шастун затянул их под тонкое шерстяное одеяло, высунув крупные колени. Светлые, с пушком, светящимся в лунных лучах.

— Давайте я перекинусь и помурчу? Обычно вы… То есть ты. Обычно ты от такого очень быстро засыпал.

— Благодарю. Не стоит.

— Да давай, к чему эти ужимки? Мы же оба знаем, что спали в одной кровати всё это время.

— Антон! — Арсений повысил тон, пытаясь докричаться до здравого смысла, кажется, ушедшего в отставку. — Я не знал, что ты мужчина.

— Фактически, я не был мужчиной, когда всё это началось.

Попов застонал и, резко скрипнув пружинами, отвернулся. Слушать это было невыносимо.

— Спокойной ночи?

Он не стал отвечать.

***

Арсений проснулся от треска будильника и тут же выключил чёртов механизм. Сел в кровати, недовольно ёжась, — под одеялом было тепло и чудесно, а в квартире — не очень.  
Пахло блинами.  
Попов потёр лицо, пытаясь разогнать сонную хмарь, но запах не исчезал, как будто был в реальности, а не во сне.  
Мужчина поднялся и пошёл на кухню посмотреть, что вчера такого он мог там забыть, что теперь пахло блинами. Тесто, вроде, не ставил. И остолбенел. В его старом трико у плиты вертелся Антон. Он, вооружившись лопаткой, жарил блины. По маминому рецепту, судя по старенькой тетради с пожелтевшие и страницами. Попов сам, ещё будучи пионером, любовно вписывал туда её кулинарные рекомендации.

"Не приснилось", — паническая мысль пронеслась и сгинула, оставив инженера в одиночестве и в дураках.

— Доброе утро, — широко улыбнувшись, помахал Антон.

— Доброе утро.

Шастун, судя по довольному выражению на лице, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать мурчать, поставил на стол стопку смазанных маслом блинов. Тонкие, золотистые, ажурные из-за дырочек, как салфетки, они источали чудесный аромат.  
Попов сел за стол.

— Спасибо.

***

К счастью, Оксана не задавала вопросов. Только смотрела за обедом долгим и вдумчивым взглядом, а в разговорах старательно обходила тему голого Антона стороной. То ли чувствовала что-то, то ли просто проявляла чудеса тактичности. Попова это особо не интересовало.  
Она порасспрашивала, как им живётся вместе, поинтересовалась, сможет ли побывать на работе Антона, и, глянув на огромный циферблат своих командирских часов, заторопилась. Её обед уже заканчивался, а вот Попов, чуть припозднившийся, располагал некоторым количеством времени.

После смены он пошёл в продуктовый. Купил немного колбасы, взял твёрдого сыра на два рубля и завернул в соседний отдел — посмотреть девочкам что-нибудь в подарок. Но там ничего не оказалось. Шоколадные конфеты и сахарные петушки уже наскучили, и инженер рассматривал полупустые витрины без особого интереса. Душа просила чего-то другого. А ещё душа просила не возвращаться в квартиру как можно дольше.

В итоге он прошёл несколько кварталов до магазина "Ткани", расположенного на первом этаже жилого дома. Синяя вывеска с почти метровыми буквами манила зайти в этот швейный рай и хотя бы прикоснуться к прекрасному.  
На листке, прикреплённом в рамочке на двери, красовалось написанное чернилами объявление о том, что в магазине также работает ателье по пошиву и ремонту одежды и находится оно на цокольном этаже.  
Подшивать брюки ему не требовалось, да и обычно таким занималась Юля, так что Арсений скользнув взглядом по буквам совершенно бесстрастно. Он толкнул тяжёлую стеклянную дверь с металлической ручкой и вошёл. В магазине царила совершенно особенная атмосфера. Ярко горели лампы, пахло мылом, мелом, и тканями. Самыми разными. Они в огромных рулонах лежали на полках и стеллажах, соблазняя разнообразием цветов и орнамента. Попов прошёл вдоль полок первого этажа и замер у витрины с пуговицами. Каких там только не было: большие и маленькие, повседневные и нарядно-красивые, с которыми соседствовали разные декоративные крючки. Даже броши были. 

Ему вспомнилось, как однажды, собираясь на работу, он заметил, что одна из пуговиц на пиджаке устала и вот-вот собиралась оторваться. Утром он махнул на это рукой, решив, что вечером уж точно пришьёт на место. А когда вернулся и стал раздеваться, нитка лопнула, и пластиковая пуговица, довольно крупная, покатилась по полу. Гамлет тут же подбежал к ней и стал играть, гоняя её пушистыми лапами, с растопыренными смешно пальцами. Ему тогда было не больше полугода. 

Стало грустно. Обойдя магазин, Арсений купил отрез хорошей шерстяной ткани, из которой Юля сможет сшить девочкам юбки и жилеты, и, завернув его в бумагу, положил в авоську к прочим покупкам и пошёл к сестре.

***

Дом встретил тёмными окнами. Арсений сидел у Юли до последнего, всё отмахиваясь и убеждая, что успеет на метро. Успел. Едва-едва, конечно, но разве это считается?  
Малодушно не было желания возвращаться в квартиру. Не пугала перспектива быть разбитым завтра на работе, прийти небритым и даже в мятой рубашке. Пусть решат, что ночевал не у себя. Лишь бы не видеть Антона. Но будучи взрослым человеком Попов часто делал то, чего не хотелось.  
Он подошёл к парадной и посмотрел в окна. Света не было.  
"Спит, наверное", — флегматично решил Арсений и шагнул в подъезд. Внутри пахло пылью и газетами. Он достал из почтового ящика "Комсомольскую правду" и, не глядя, сунул подмышку.

Лифт, чуть дребезжа, вяло полз вверх. Этажи один за другим проплывали мимо. На третьем снова ругались Фроловы. Будучи тёзками Оксаны, они не могли похвастаться и половиной её очарования. Оба выпивали и часто скандалили. Он её, бывало, даже бил.  
Дальше было тихо.  
Лифт замер, дёрнулся и затих — приехал.

Ключи как-то особенно громко звякнули в подъездной, ах да, парадной тишине.  
Арсений Сергеевич открыл дверь и, не включая свет, разулся в полумраке прихожей.

Пахло мылом и было немного душно, как бывало, когда Арсений принимал ванну. Наверное, Антону тоже захотелось банальных человеческих радостей. Ну пусть, конечно. Почему нет.

Он снял плащ, прошёл в квартиру и замер. Парня нигде не было. Раскладушка стояла на своём месте; бельё лежало стопкой, сложенной старательно, но неаккуратно, на кресле. Попов прошёлся по комнате, но не нашёл ни кота, ни записки. Как будто Шастун всё-таки внял голосу здравого смысла и покинул его.  
Что ж. Это даже к лучшему. А тоска? Тоска пройдёт.

***

Утром, как ни странно, в квартире тоже было пусто. Бельё лежало там же, где Антон его оставил, раскладушка уныло выглядывала из-за шкафа, а ботинки в коридоре стояли, сиротливо прижавшись друг к другу, как будто без огромных кроссовок им было холодно и страшно.  
Арсений Сергеевич, взрослый мужчина, востребованный сотрудник и просто хороший человек покачал головой.  
"Придёт же такая чушь на ум. Надо меньше читать Шекспира", — подумал он и отправился завтракать.

Весь день он ждал непонятно чего. Вздрагивал от шума, оборачивался на хлопок дверью и даже попросил приоткрыть окно, хотя в кабинете было не так уж жарко.  
Мыслями Попов всё время возвращался домой. Что там будет, когда он придёт? Может, это всё дурной сон, и голодный и заскучавший Гамлет сидит сейчас в кресле, смотрит своими глазищами на королеву, которую Арсений уронил пару дней назад да так и не поднял, и думает на своём кошачьем языке, что если вот её сейчас украсть — никто и не заметит. Виват, виват. Или это не о том? Хотя, откуда коту знать такие тонкости?

Инженер вздохнул и, отступив, посмотрел на расчёты. Формула уставилась в ответ, нахмурившись всеми своими иксами.  
А сбоку, в уголке листа, с бумаги на него смотрела пара лучистых глаз. Знакомых до каждой чёрточки, с длинными дугами вибрисов, отражавшимися на гладкой, почти стеклянной поверхности.  
Попов давно не рисовал и, увидев сейчас плоды рук своих, поспешно затёр рукой карандашный след, смазав кошачью морду в неясное серое пятно. А ведь он не серый вовсе, а рыжий. Как тёплый весенний рассвет.

***

Паша похлопал его по плечу и, взяв свой портфель, вышел. Попов замер, и в кабинете стало совсем тихо. Тикали часы на стене, со стеллажа в будущее смотрел Ленин. Будущее находилось точно за плечом Арсения.

На улице давно стемнело и начался дождь. Без ветра капли падали ровно, как росчерки карандаша на бумаге, оставленные скучающей рукой.

Он потёр лоб и вернулся к чертежам. Свою работу он выполнил ещё в пять, но решил задержаться и сделать ещё кое-какие расчёты. И сейчас, вычерчивая план на плотной бумаге, он ощущал странное умиротворение. Находясь на своём месте, занимаясь привычным делом. Жизнь была проста и понятна.

***

Антон объявился в субботу. Он пришёл взъерошенный, гладковыбритый и недовольный. Ушанка, надвинутая на лоб, делала его скорее смешным, чем суровым. Он принёс апельсины и немного мяса.  
Арсений отошёл в сторону, позволяя шагнуть в коридор, и закрыл дверь.  
Он молча смотрел, как Шастун снимает кроссовки, совсем неподходящие для прогулок в ноябре, как вешает тёплую куртку на плечики и как шмыгает носом.  
От него пахло снегом и табаком.

— Куришь?

Антон кивнул и прошёл в кухню. Наверное, устал ждать приглашения.  
Арс шагнул следом, но остался стоять в дверях. Сложил руки на груди и опёрся плечом о дверной косяк.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я не жена тебе и не буду ждать возвращения? Мне вообще не следовало тебе открывать.

— Ты не оставишь меня на улице. Не из тех, — Антон между тем помыл руки и прямо так, не раздеваясь, принялся разделывать кусок мяса. Судя по сочной яркости, это была говядина.

— Я не оставил на улице котёнка, который во мне нуждался. А тебя вполне могу выставить отсюда.

— Но не выставляешь.

Попов фыркнул. И улыбнулся. Он махнул рукой, решив: пусть делает что захочет.

Рагу, приготовленное Антоном, оказалось на удивление вкусным. И даже то, что он порезался в процессе, не испортило впечатления.

***

Короткие дни Попов проводил на заводе. Приезжал туда до рассвета, смотрел на слабенькое ленинградское небо, выглядывая иногда из-за чертёжного стола, и снова погружался в работу.  
Он всё так же обедал с Оксаной и возвращался домой к Антону. Фролова не задавала вопросов, Шастун тоже. Они как будто условились ничего не говорить и делать вид, что так было всегда. Ничего из ряда вон.  
И чем больше они молчали, тем спокойнее становилось и Арсению.

***

— Анто-о-он, ты не брал мою белую рубашку? — крикнул Арсений в шкаф в бесплотной попытке найти искомое.

— Нет. Я не беру твои вещи. Они мне маловаты. И подай, пожалуйста, трусы, я забыл взять, — голос раздался ближе, чем Попов ожидал, и, обернувшись, он тут же отвернулся, едва не ткнувшись носом в стопку чистых маек, — Антон стоял буквально за спиной. По бледной коже скатывались крупные капли. Волосы потемнели и торчали во все стороны. И на нём не было ни клочка ткани. Только родинки на бледной коже и полное отсутствие представлений о банальной морали.

Арсений схватил первую попавшуюся рубашку и ретировался из комнаты. Как будет выглядеть бежевая сорочка с синими брюками, впервые совершенно не волновало.

***

— Не понимаю. Ты же видел, что я поставил ладью в угол. Думал, поддамся? — Шастун поднял глаза и склонил голову к плечу. Было в этом что-то от Гамлета. Или это у кота было что-то от Антона. Арсений уже запутался. Раньше их было проще разделять и воспринимать как двух разных существ. Но Гамлет пропал, а Шастун появился. Порой он перекидывался, привычно лез на колени, лизал руки, и Попов не мог ему отказать. Глотая ком в горле, он гладил мягкую шерсть, чесал шею и позволял себе обнять горячее тельце.  
Чем старше становился кот, тем он был крупнее. С человеческой ипостасью не сравнить, конечно, но всё же.

Так и сейчас, глядя на то, как Арсений проигрывает, Антон как будто пытался его защитить. Противился самому логичному ходу. Поставить ему мат не стоило ничего, но Шастун почему-то медлил.

— Почему ты оберегаешь меня? Приносишь еду, помогаешь по дому? Я твой Хранитель, а пока выходит, что хранишь меня ты, — Арс поднял взгляд от доски и уставился на Антона.

— Это образное выражение и очень старое. Даже не выражение. Ярлык. На деле, именно оборотни хранят своего Солнечного Человека. Ты спасаешь меня от ужасов животной жизни, а я всеми силами оберегаю тебя от всего, что может случиться в людском мире. Думаю, проклятие вынудило нас выработать полезные способности для взаимовыгодного симбиоза. Или симбиоз всегда взаимовыгодный?

— Всегда. Но не в нашем случае, — Попов поднялся. День сегодня был длинный. После смены было партсобрание, где рассказывали о необходимости выполнения планов, о достижениях страны и об отличившихся сотрудниках. Арсений научился разграничивать свою жизнь дома и за его пределами, так что не отвлекался, вникал. А после обсудил с мастером представленные стратегии развития отрасли. Он думал об этом и сам, но не так масштабно. В итоге пришёл домой поздно и, желая немного успокоиться, сел за шахматы. Но что-то не задалось. Он оставил Антона сидеть на табурете, а сам пошёл умыться.

***

— Арсений Сергеевич. Как рада, что вас застала, — лучась щербатой улыбкой, в лифт шагнула Вера Фролова. Синяк под глазом у неё уже сошёл, и только кровоподтёк на белке указывал на перенесённую травму. От неё пахло пирожками и водкой, как будто прямо перед выходом она ею облилась, но не стала переодеваться. Женщина помолчала с видом человека, знающего о некой тайне и желающего этой самой тайной поделиться, но по каким-то причинам не имеющего возможности это сделать.  
Попов напрягся. Лифт дёрнулся, тормозя, и замер. Инженер открыл внутренние двери и шагнул вперёд, открывая внешнюю, когда ему в спину Вера выкрикнула:

— А что это за мальчик, Арсений Сергеевич? Племянник? Или друг ваш?

Попов похолодел. Он обернулся, посмотрел на алкашку. Та гадливо улыбаясь, неторопливо вышла из лифта.

— Я думала у вас тока сестра. А тут гляжу, всё ходит, лакомства носит. И не похож совсем. Даром, что такой же длинный, — она прошла мимо, на мгновение окутав густым запахом спирта, и, толкнув тяжёлую дверь парадной, шагнула прямиком в вихрящийся снег, оставив Арсения одного.

***

— Арсений Сергеевич, вы-таки простудитесь, коли будете так стоять столбом, — Роза Абрамовна, укутанная в шубу и меховую шапку так, что только глаза виднелись, остановилась напротив и, протянув руку, похлопала его по плечу. — С вами всё хорошо? Нос уже белый.

Арсений опустил взгляд на маленькую женщину и выдавил из себя улыбку:

— Это вы, Роза Абрамовна, — он моргнул, как будто прогоняя морок, и потёр лицо. Ни носа, ни пальцев Попов не чувствовал. — Простите, задумался.

— Таки поехали, мы вас довезём. Что-то вы нездоровы. Мой Мойша уже приехал, ждёт нас за углом, — она произносила букву "г" с особенным оттенком, а гласные растягивала. Одесса до сих пор жила в её большом сердце.

Арсений не смог ей отказать. Как не мог отказать никогда.

На машине они добрались очень быстро. Без вынужденных крюков, какие обычно закладывал Попов в метро, переходя с ветки на ветку. И по проспекту идти не пришлось — Мойша, то есть Моисей Робертович, остановился прямо у парадной. Он, сухонький старичок с огромными очками на выдающемся во всех смыслах носу, повернулся к сидящему сзади Арсению.

— Берегите себя, молодой человек. Всего вам хорошего.

— Спасибо. И вам.

Арс вылез из машины и толкнул входную дверь. Внутри было душно и пахло мокрой пылью — Мария Геннадьевна убиралась. Он вызвал лифт и замер в ожидании.  
Сквозь сетку было видно, как грузило уехало выше, спуская кабину вниз.  
Открыл дверь. Щёлкнул кнопкой этажа и уставился перед собой. На душе скребли кошки.

В квартире пахло сырниками. Кисловатый аромат творога почти перебивался ванильными нотками. На кухне крутился Антон. На нём из одежды были только семейники, едва удерживающиеся на тощих бёдрах. На бледной коже виднелись мучные следы пальцев.  
Сырники горкой лежали на тарелке. Рядом стояла баночка клубничного варенья. Последнюю партию сырников он как раз перевернул на другую сторону и, улыбаясь, обернулся.

— Ты должен уйти, — Арсений сам едва узнал свой голос. Он звучал низко и глухо. Совсем не так, как обычно.

Антон нахмурился. Отложил лопатку и, взяв полотенце, принялся тереть им руки.

— Что я успел натворить и о чём не успел догадаться? — как можно спокойнее произнёс Шастун, но было заметно, как подрагивают его пальцы, когда он мнёт полотенце.

— О нас догадываются. Антон, ты должен уйти. Начать нормальную жизнь, жениться…

— Да ты надоел! — Шастун бросил ему в лицо тряпку, которую комкал, срываясь на крик: — Антон то, Антон это! Мне не двенадцать! Я сам знаю, что мне надо, ясно? Ты мне не отец, Арсений! Я люблю тебя!

Попов отвесил ему пощёчину. 

Шастун дёрнулся, схватился за щёку, тут же налившуюся цветом, и отступил на шаг, глядя ошарашенно.

— Вон отсюда, — процедил Попов, глядя перед собой.

Антон задел его плечом.

На плите, брызгая маслом, горели сырники. Арс поставил их на соседнюю конфорку и без сил опустился на табурет. Хлопнула входная дверь, и всё стихло.  
Мир, казалось, не изменился. Почему же тогда было так паршиво?

В дверь постучали. Она, скрипя несмазанными петлями, открылась.

— Арсений Сергеевич? — голос Агафьи Илларионовны звучал взволнованно, и Попов поспешил в коридор.

— Здравствуйте, — он приветливо улыбнулся соседке, стараясь не выглядеть расстроенным. Щёки горели, и он надеялся, что это можно будет списать на мороз.

— У вас что-то случилось? — сухонькая старушка осмотрела прихожую и самого Арсения и добавила: — Я слышала, как тут кричали. С вами всё в порядке?

— Да, всё хорошо, — для убедительности он даже кивнул. — Спасибо большое. Агафья Илларионовна, а хотите сырников? Я так много нажарил, боюсь не съем.

Женщина как-то странно на него посмотрела и, покачав головой, отказалась.

Сырники оказались очень вкусными.

***

Антон не появился вечером.

Утром он не пришёл.

И следующим вечером тоже.

Арсений решил, что он послушался и решил начать с чистого листа. Это успокаивало. Жизнь тогда сразу становилась простой и понятной. Никакого учащённого пульса при виде светлой взъерошенной макушки. Никаких дрожащих над шахматной доской рук. Никакого жара в животе.

Попов, вернувшись с работы, привычно разделся, отставил портфель в сторону и прошёл в квартиру. Вымыл руки, потом посуду, оставшуюся с завтрака, и уже собирался сесть за книгу, когда в дверь постучали.

Он бросил взгляд на часы и нахмурился — было десять минут девятого.

За дверью обнаружился Виктор Семёнович — участковый. Молодой ещё мужчина, не так давно женившийся на вдове, он носил форменную фуражку и светлые пушистые усы. Позволял себе выражаться и выпивать. Но в целом, был, скорее, положительным.

— Арсений Сергеевич Попов по этому адресу проживает? — формальности. Участковый Тимофеев прекрасно был знаком с жильцом.

— Да. Это я. Проходите.

Как только уселись на кухне, Тимофеев начал:

— Поступила жалоба на вас. На нарушение общественного порядка и на действия, накладывающие тень на ваше честное имя.

Попов кивнул. Кто мог пожаловаться, он прекрасно понимал. Ровно как и то, что стоит опросить жильцов — неприглядная правда всплывёт наружу.

— Говорят, что вы тут мальчиков водите к себе. Заставляете их воровать и занимаетесь перепродажей краденного.

Арсений прикрыл глаза и выдохнул шумно. Такого он не ожидал. Но и отрицать то, что ему полегчало, было глупо.

— Товарищ сержант, это клевета, — отозвался Арсений как можно спокойнее. — Кого угодно спросите, я честный человек. Живу на зарплату. А мальчик был всего один и уже совсем не ребёнок, он жил у меня по знакомству. Работник московского зоопарка, Антон Андреевич Шастун, приезжал для прохождения практики в местном зоопарке. И уже отбыл обратно в Москву. Два дня как.

Участковый кропотливо записал что-то.

— А как пишется фамилия? Шептун?

— Шастун, — улыбнулся Арсений.

***

Кровать прогнулась под чужим весом. Рука по-хозяйски обняла за талию, скользнула под пижамную рубашку, прошлась прохладными пальцами по груди, спустилась к животу, вытягивая из дрёмы. Горячие губы прижались к шее сзади, а дыхание защекотало. Арсений отмахнулся и нахмурился. Рукой он пошарил по подушке — пусто. Сонный, он повернулся и обнаружил, что лежит в кровати совсем один. В паху тянуло, тело ныло, прося ласки, и, прикрыв глаза, он сунул руку в пижамные штаны.

Это был уже не первый раз, когда ему снился Антон или Гамлет. Шастун не вернулся, оставив Попова наедине с воспоминаниями. Наедине со всеми демонами, которые днём и ночью, не скупясь на слова, напоминали, какие у него глаза; какая улыбка и как он смеётся; какие ладони, как вкусно он готовит; как бледна его кожа и как приятно звучит голос. Напоминали, грозя свести с ума, как с Шастом было интересно. Даже это прозвище, данное за глаза, и то служило немым укором самому себе.  
Но на каждое "а может?" Арсений находил неподъёмное "не стоит". И игра начиналась сначала.

Пока однажды в дверь не постучали.

***

Юля отпила чаю и посмотрела на него.

— Думаю, стоит попробовать. Если всё так, как ты говоришь, то стоит. Я бы попробовала, не будь у меня девочек, — она улыбнулась и погладила брата по руке. — Арсюш, ты же знаешь, живём только раз. А вернуться ты всегда успеешь. Ну?

Он улыбнулся. Юлия Сергеевна неизменно говорила правильные вещи. Ей можно было доверять.

Попов обнял сестру, обнял Ульяну и Катеньку. Поцеловал девочек в макушки и, присев, стал смотреть, как они обуваются.

— Ты чего такой грустный, дядя Арсений? — Катя подошла в одном валеночке и погладила его по щеке. — Мы же ещё увидимся.

Он только кивнул, улыбнувшись.

***

На бронзовой от загара коже тень и свет играли в шахматы. Виноград, ещё совсем молодой, тянулся наверх, опутывал лозами всё что только подворачивалось, и, казалось, поднеси руку и замри — он начнёт расти прямо на тебе.  
Было жарко, но хорошо.

***

Фролова шагнула в парадную. Сунула тонкие пальцы в щель почтового ящика, точно до помолвочного кольца, и нащупала там что-то твёрдое. Пришлось лезть за связкой ключей.  
В ящике лежала открытка с изображением побережья. Оксана не знала, что именно было написано внизу золотой вязью, но точно знала, что написано по-итальянски  
Она поднялась в квартиру, поздоровалась с Галиной Николаевной, живущей в комнате напротив, прошла мимо пьяного вусмерть дяди Коли и открыла ключом свою комнату.

"Он обожает пиццу и почти не ест пасту. Хотя ингредиенты почти одни и те же. Ума не приложу, с чем это связано. Паола готовит как богиня. Я сам набрал здесь, хоть и был уверен, что никогда не смогу поправиться.  
Мигель учит Арсения английскому и смеется над его акцентом, но в целом, они ладят. Здесь с нами живёт ещё пёс, его зовут Руфус. Я подозреваю, что он умнее, чем показывает.  
Приезжай к нам осенью. Или зимой, на каникулы. Думаю, я смогу договориться об отсрочке оплаты кредита и купить тебе билеты. Приезжай, пожалуйста, он очень по тебе скучает.  
С любовью, Антон"

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Контрамарка — пропуск, который выдаётся администратором театра отдельным лицам на право бесплатного посещения представления.  
> ² Заваривание чая проливом — метод пролива подразумевает, что чай не настаивается несколько минут, как принято заваривать классический черный чай, а когда кипяток просто проливается через чайные листья. Первую заварку сливают после пятисекундного промывания, чтобы смыть чайную пыль. Вторую и последующие заварки (проливы) можно пить.  
> ³ Кульман — чертёжный прибор пантографной системы (система для точного копирования рисунков с пропорциональным увеличением или уменьшением размера изображенных предметов) в виде доски, установленной вертикально или под углом.  
> ⁴ Фарцовка — сленговое название запрещенной в СССР подпольной покупки/перепродажи труднодоступных или недоступных рядовому советскому обывателю дефицитных импортных товаров. Подавляющим большинством предметами предложения и спроса фарцовки выступали одежда и аксессуары. Также популярными были звуконосители (виниловые пластинки, аудиокассеты, бобины), косметика, предметы быта, книги и т.д.  
> ⁵ Лиговский проспект — проспект Санкт-Петербурга, знаменитый когда-то извозчичьми дворами, питейными домами, чайными и другими заведениями, создававшими негативную репутацию этой части города.  
> ⁶ Подробнее об оборотнях можно прочитать здесь https://ficbook.net/readfic/6826497/17435012#part_content  
> ⁷ Жёлтый дом — жаргонное название психиатрических лечебниц (в старину их часто красили в жёлтый цвет).
> 
> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7819856 здесь вы можете оставить мне отзыв и поставить лайк, буду благодарна.


End file.
